Rite of Passage
by Vokin
Summary: Vergil, the oldest of the twin sons of Sparda. He was orphaned at a young age, only having Yamato and his amulet to remember his parents. A non-canon story of Vergil's origins, and more. I hope I do this well. My apologies for being slow in updating this sometimes. Just busy life sometimes is why.
1. Prologue

_I'm sure you've heard this so called legend before. The legend of a demon. The most powerful of his kind. None were even close to equal to his power._

 _However, he betrayed his own kind. Fought against them to protect humanity from the demonic invasions to come._

 _He battled against the Prince of darkness, Mundus. The general of hell's armies._

 _He defeated the armies of hell, and Mundus single handedly, protecting mankind, and sealing the demon world with his blade, Yamato, and the perfect amulet. However, the demon in this tale left a fraction of his power in the demon world, sealed away to keep it from falling into the wrong hands._

 _He then took on a human appearance despite being a devil, and even though he was a demon, he fell in love with a human. The two then had children. Twins to be exact._

"Vergil." A female's voice said before speaking a second name. "Dante."

 _He gave the oldest twin Yamato, and the youngest a blade called Rebellion._

 _However... Sometime before their eighth birthday, their demon father vanished, assumed dead. When the twins turned eight, their mother gave each of them an amulet. Little did they know that they were each half of the perfect amulet._

 _The brothers may have shown love for one another, but they're rivalry always existed. The oldest usually proved to be superior, but he failed one thing._

 _Mundus, after hearing of the demon's death, decided to try and kill the remainder of his family out of both a want for vengeance, and fear the twins would one day be capable of stopping him just as their father once did. He succeeded in killing their mother._

 _The twins were separated, not knowing what happened to one another. The oldest blamed himself, believing he was not strong enough to protect his mother. He believed that he could've saved her if he were stronger. Power. Power controls everything._

 _I'm sure you've guessed the name of the demon by now. His name was Sparda. How do I know all of this? Well... I am the oldest of his twin sons._


	2. Chapter 1: Orphan

The child fell to his knees, his watery, blue eyes looking at the grassy ground, and the sheathed blade Yamato in his right hand as his white hair fell in front of his face.  
He sobbed silently as the cool, night breeze blew his black jacket back.  
He then gazed up to the night sky, looking up to the nearly full moon as tears rolled down his cheeks, and the so recent memory of his mother being killed before his eyes lingered, causing his sadness to grow.

" _He's the inheritor of Yamato. The oldest of our children. If something were to happen to me, he will be the one to take my place. To protect humanity if it's ever needed" a stern voice said. Sparda's voice._

" _He's only a child. You're too hard on him." Eva, the mother of the twins replied to her husband._

As he remembered the words of his father more than his mother, he closed his eyes. "I wasn't strong enough. I failed!" He screamed bringing his head down as more tears fell than before.

When the tears finally slowed, and the sobbing got quieter, he slowly stood up, placing one foot in front of the next, walking away from the sight.  
He kept Yamato in his hand, gripping it tightly, though it was too large for him to possibly wield.

* * *

The boy walked all throughout the remainder of the night. He didn't know what else to do. He felt as if he had failed, that he should've been stronger, that he should've been able to protect his mother.

When he couldn't walk anymore, he sat down on the ground, looking around with tired eyes.  
His hand slowly lifted his amulet off his blue shirt, and he gazed down to it, realizing this was all he had to remember his mother.  
Finally, he found that he could no longer keep his eyes open. He was exhausted from walking all night long, and finally, he lied on the ground, not realizing he fell to sleep.

He dreamed of his and his brother's recent birthday. Almost everything within the dream was as it was in reality, but better.  
Sparda, his father was there, smiling as he saw his twin sons take their amulets, placing them around their necks.  
It was a pleasant dream, and placed a smile on the child's face as he slept.  
However, he was awoken by his peaceful dream by the words of a girl with brown hair.

"Daddy, there's someone laying on the ground!" she said, pointing to the boy she had found as her long, brown hair blew in the breeze.

Finally, a man wearing a long, red blazer, and a gray vest underneath approached.  
He gazed down to him, speaking in a deep voice. "Boy, are you okay?" He asked.

The child looked up to the middle aged man, noticing the gray in his black hair, and the katana at his side.  
He said nothing, staying quiet as his eyes spoke for him.

The adult nodded, helping him up, looking down to see the blade he carried, and raising an eyebrow. "Will you at least tell me your name?" He asked calmly, and gently.

"Vergil." he finally got out after remaining silent for a few seconds after asked, and the tears began to form once again.


	3. Chapter 2: Vow

He had been taken back to a small house on the outskirts of the city Fortuna by the two strangers. Vergil never spoke on the way there, and even thought of running away once, but had no idea where he would go if he did.

After giving the child black and blue clothes that weren't covered in dirt and red stains, the man removed his red blazer, hanging it onto a chair. "Why were you out there all alone?"

Vergil sat in a chair, looking down at the gray carpeted floor, holding Yamato in his lap, and never replying.

The adult sat down, glancing up to see his daughter quickly go into the next room. He sighs slightly. "My name's Rian. I want to help you, but I need to know what happened. Where's your home? Your family?"

His blue eyes gaze up slightly, but then back down, now directly on the sheathed Yamato. He felt sad once more, but no tears fell.

He waited a moment, hoping for some sort of response. When he received none, he nodded slightly, understanding that he did not want to talk about it.  
"I understand, child." he slowly stood, placing a hand onto Vergil's shoulder. "From the looks of it, you were walking for a long time. Go rest. Down the hall, and the room on the right is my room. I don't mind if you sleep there for awhile."

Vergil nodded slowly after a moment before standing. He then walked towards the room spoken of, keeping Yamato in his hand.

* * *

He shut the door behind him, wanting to simply be left alone.  
Vergil placed Yamato down on the bed before sitting down beside it. He reached for the amulet around his neck, looking down to it. As he did, memories of the tragedy came to him once more.

"I was too weak. I need to be stronger." he mumbled, closing his eyes. "I want to become stronger." He admitted, vowing to learn, to train, and to become strong like his father before him.

He laid back after a moment, letting his imagination wander as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The son of Sparda was up early the next morning. The other two were not awake as of yet.  
He slowly opened the door, being as quiet as possible before walking down the hall, Yamato in hand. He passed by another shut door, and then finally Rian himself who slept on the couch.

Vergil opened the door quietly, going outside, and gazing around the scenery while the sun was slowly beginning to rise.  
He slowly, and carefully unsheathed the blade, letting the sheath hit the grassy ground. His free hand moved to his hair, sweeping it back to keep it out of his eyes, and his vision clear.

He held the sword with one hand, proving the child must have some form of unnatural strength.  
He swung it like his father always showed him. It was quick, but due to his small size, he could not manage it. He swung poorly.  
He lowered the sword, realizing that he could not master it. Not yet. This did not make him give up. This only made him raise it, and swing it again.

"Vergil, that blade is too big for you, boy." A deep voice spoke, aimed in Vergil's direction.

The child was surprised, making him jump. He turned quickly, his expression slowly going from surprised to normal. He then looked down slightly.

Rian held his hand out, showing him a smaller blade that would be appropriate for Vergil's size. He throws it to him, sending it through the air.

Vergil caught it with ease, showing either luck, or a lot of skill for his age.  
He placed the blade down, grabbing Yamato's sheath then so he could place his father's blade back where it belonged. He lifted the smaller blade back up, unsheathing it slowly.

The child gripped the handle tightly, holding the sheath in his other hand, and he swung with little skill, but great speed.

With time, his sword skills could easily grow.


	4. Chapter 3: New Life

_As the days passed, I slowly became more open, more talkative, but still quiet nonetheless._

 _I trained with the help of the man who took me in, and my sword skills improved significantly as the years passed._

 _Rian schooled me even, teaching me everything I needed to know._

 _Despite never speaking of the tragedy that took place, he took me in, and treated me as if I was family._

 _His daughter, Abigale, did not want to be near me at first, but with time, she saw me as her own brother._

 _I may have been grateful, but I never forgot the pain I felt, nor the vow I made._

* * *

He sat at a wooden table, a book in his hand that wore a black glove without fingers. His hair remained swept back, and his eyes narrow as they scan the pages of the book.

A brown haired girl tugged on his long, black coat. "Vergil, let's go. Dad said he'd let you train me while he's sick!" She said wit an annoyed tone in her voice.

Vergil's blue eyes close as he shut the book. "My apologies." the fifteen year old said before standing.

Abigale, whom was only a year younger than Vergil, jumped up excitedly, her face showing how excited she was.

He approached the wall Yamato leaned against, but instead of reaching for his blade, he reached for a practice blade with a gray sheath and handle that was the same style as Yamato before walking towards the door. "Let's go."

The girl rushed to get a practice blade, grabbing the first one she saw. She then rushed out the door, chasing after Vergil.

* * *

The breeze blew Vergil's black coat while he closed his eyes, holding his sword with both hands. "Don't be afraid. Strike." he spoke to the girl.

Abigale slowly nodded, and came at him with a slow, sloppy swing from her practice blade.

Vergil quickly stepped aside, opening his eyes, and popped her on the back with his sheathed blade as she passed by him. "You held back."

"Ow!" she exclaimed, feeling a small bit of pain where Vergil struck her. "I don't want to hurt you by accident."

He chuckles slightly. "You shouldn't fear that. Try again."

Abigale looked as if she was determined now. Her green eyes narrow, and she swung quickly at Vergil, who unsheathed his sword, and clashed it against her own blade.

"Better." he spoke, breaking the clash by pulling the blade back before swinging quickly, gracefully, and powerfully.

The girl held her practice sword up, but not in time. She was hit by Vergil's blade, which caused a good deal of pain to her shoulder. She quickly puts her hand over the wound, seeing herself bleed slightly.

Vergil took a step backwards, his eyes narrowing. "Use that pain as a motivator." he said in a calm voice.

Abigale's face showed a bit of anger. This made her moves easily predictable.

She swung the sword repeatedly at Vergil, missing each time as he simply dodged each strike.

Finally, Vergil hit her on the back after sheathing his sword once again, making his student fall onto the ground.

"Pathetic." He said in an insulting tone of voice.

The girl raised herself up, sitting down onto the ground after dirtying her purple clothes. Tears started to fall from her green eyes.

He looked to Abigale, seeing her starting to sob. He placed his practice blade to his side as he approached her, holding his hand out to help her up. "It wasn't bad for a beginner's attempt."

She looked up to him, moving her brown hair from her eyes. She grabbed his hand, slowly standing.

"Anger made you predictable. Work on that, and we'll try again tomorrow if Rian is still not well." He smiled very slightly.

Abigale smiled back despite the tears, nodding.

Things were peaceful as of now, but how long will it last?


	5. Chapter 4: Tragedy

Night had fallen, causing mostly silence throughout the home as well as darkness.

One room remained bright. The dining room in which sat Vergil and Abigale, drinking tea from their cups.

Vergil gazed down at the wooden table, raising his cup to take a sip, and letting silence fill the room.

She yawned, clearly tired. Her hand raised her cup, but something seemed to bother her. Abigale looks up to Vergil, and it was clear she had something to ask him.

The son of Sparda's blue eyes slowly gaze up to her green ones, seeing her looking at him. "What?" he asked, feeling slightly annoyed by being stared at.

Abigale was hesitant to ask, but after knowing him for so many years, even considering him a brother, she felt she needed ask.

Finally, she spoke. "Vergil, what happened that day?"

He raised an eyebrow, curious. "Which day are you referring to?"

"When we found you. When we brought you back here." she looked down at the table, her fingers tapping the side of her cup. "You never told us..."

Vergil placed his cup down, and his eyes close. He nearly left right away, but he did not. He let out a sigh.

She gains a worried expression. "I- I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked."

"Have you ever heard the legend of a demon named Sparda?"He asked her, looking to her with a serious expression.

Abigale looked surprised by his sudden shift in topic. She taps the cup one last time. "Yeah." she replied while looking slightly disappointed.

"He disappeared, leaving behind his family. He is assumed dead." he took a drink of his tea after speaking.

"Why are you mentioning this?" She asked him, her disappointment remaining clear with her face.

"I am the oldest son of Sparda. That blade is Yamato, the same blade used to separate the human world from the demon's." his eyes looked down once again.

Abigale believed Vergil was joking at first, but when she saw his expression, her's quickly went from disappointment to shocked. "But what happened to your mother?" she asked him, tilting her head.

He placed his cup down, his eyes closing again. He remained silent for a few seconds, but finally opened his mouth to speak.

He did not say anything. He was interrupted by the loud sound of a force hitting the door, making him jump from his seat, and grab Yamato from the wall.

Abigale spilled her tea when she jumped. She looked to the mess she made, immediately going to grab a towel to clean it up.

Vergil eased to the door, placing his hand on the knob. He slowly turned it, but swung the door open quickly, seeing nothing on the other side.  
The son of Sparda moved his eyes around, seing nothing but pure darkness. Finally, he closes the door.

"what was it?" Abigale asked, moving her hair out of her face.

"I'm not certain. Whatever was isn't there-" His words were cut off by the sound of glass shattering, and a scream from Rian in his room.

Abigale was already heading towards said room, a look of worry on her face.

Vergil may have been behind her, but he ended up ahead, making it to the room faster than his friend, and opening the door quickly.

The young two were met with a horrific sight.  
A giant spider that looked as though it was made of rock had busted a hole through the window, and wall. One of it's legs had pierced Rian through the chest, killing him in an instant.

Abigale let out a horrible scream as tears started to fall from her green eyes.

Vergil's eyes widen slightly, immediately being reminded of what happened that day.

His hand grabbed Abigale by the arm, pulling her away from the scene.

"Daddy!" She screamed out, reaching her hand back.

"Abigale, he's gone." Vergil replied, hiding his emotions of the situation as he dragged her behind him with unnatural strength.

The girl cried hard, finally she stopped fighting back, and let the son of Sparda to take her.

He continued to pull her, not needing to use as much strength due to her moving on her own.

Once he got out of the door, he popped Yamato out of the sheath due to reflex, performing one, horizontal swing that sliced a human sized, moving puppet with a blade for a hand right in two, perfectly.

Abigale had her eyes shut, letting Vergil guide her way, but she did jump when she heard Yamato being swung.

As they ran out into the night to escape the demons, Vergil realized that he failed once again. He began to feel as if he wasn't prepared. He never thought Mundus might continue to send demons after him.


	6. Chapter 5: Phantom

He gazed down at the now sheathed Yamato, not entirely certain of his what he felt. He looked to the grassy ground, closing his eyes, and knowing one thing he felt was as though he failed once again.

Abigale fell to her knees, the moon's low light revealed the tears falling from her closed eyes, and her sobbing was clearly heard throughout the night.

Vergil slowly reached for his amulet, gripping it tightly before unclinching his fist, his blue eyes towards the red gem in the center of it. "I never seem to be strong enough." He whispered to himself, closing his eyes.

Finally, the son of Sparda let go of his necklace, allowing it to fall back to the chest of his black duster coat as he turned his head to the crying girl, no words escaping his mouth.

The girl opened her green eyes slowly, looking up to Vergil, her brown hair being moved from her face by her own hand. "How could this happen?" she asked in a low, breaking voice.

"Mundus." was his only response before he turned his head forward. "We need to keep moving."

Abigale closed her eyes again, but slowly stood up, walking towards Vergil as her tears fell.

The son of sparda turned his head back to her. "Stay behind me." he spoke calmly.

She stopped walking, but only spoke after a few seconds. "Why?"

Vergil slowly shut his eyes, thinking of how Yamato could supposedly slice through anything as long as the user knows how to unlock it's full potential, and isn't facing another devil arm equal or above it.  
His eyes open and he looked like a blue blur as he leapt, grabbing his friend, and hitting the ground with her to keep her from being struck by what appeaed to be a ball of fire coming at the half demon at first.

There was a demon within the fireball, one with eight legs, and many, pure blue eyes.

It appeared as a spider, but quite larger than the one Vergil and Abigale spotted earlier, as well as having what seemed to be magma coursing through it's body. "One of the sons of Sparda. At long last we have you." the beast spoke in a demonic voice that sounded as if it echoed.

Vergil looked at Abigale before rising up, placing his free hand onto Yamato's handle as his head slowly turned towards the demon. "My father used to tell stories of you. A general of Mundus' armies."

"A half-breed like yourself doesn't deserve to exist. Half human. Half demon. It's an abomination." the massive spider opened it's mouth, a ball of blazing hot fire shot from it, into Vergil's direction.

Vergil unsheathed his blade, slicing through the fireball, and forcing the two halves to go on either side of he and Abigale, protecting them both.

"This blade separated this world from yours. You think you stand a chance?" He scoffed a bit. "Pathetic. Show me your motivation." Vergil taunted the demon, his eyes narrowing a bit.

"It takes practice to unlock that blades potential, boy." It spoke back in it's demonic voice, preparing to face off against the oldest son of Sparda.

"This will be fun." Vergil smiled slightly, putting Yamato back into it's sheath, his hand moving to sweep his hair back, keeping it in place.

Abigale used her arms to ease back as she remained on the ground. Her green eyes widen, fearful of what may happen in this battle.

The massive spider jumped into the air, coming down right above Vergil, preparing to crush him.

Vergil made a quick move, managing to dodge the blow by rolling out of the way, placing one hand onto the grass below him. His blue eyes narrow, focusing onto the demon known as Phantom.

Yamato was unsheathed once more, an outline of a slash sent flying from it once it was swung.

Instead of blood, scorching magma shot from the wound that was made on he demons leg. It was not cut through, but damage was dealt, causing Phantom to make a pained sound in Vergil's direction.

"Damn." He spoke, referring to how Yamato was unable to slice right through his opponent. He began to believe he required more training than he once thought.

Phantom rushed at Vergil, swinging it's front two legs at him in a rapid succession, hoping tot strike the son of Sparda as he left a trail of lava in his wake.

Whilst performing a back flip, Vergil placed Yamato back into it's sheath, causing what almost looked like a distortion between dimensions to appear, a slash like event happening, and shutting the distortion.

Lava spewed from Phantom's face, making him roar from pain one last time before getting a grip, and spitting balls of magma too the black coated, half demon.

The white hair of the devil fell back in front of his eyes when a flaming ball struck him, sending him flying backwards.

Once he hit the ground, he let out a yell. His coat had been burned, and wounds from the attack were clear as he shut his eyes.

"Vergil!" Abigale called out to him, believing he had fallen just as her father had. She looked away, putting her hand over her mouth.

Phantom turned slowly, a demonic laughter escaping his mouth as he stepped towards Abigale. "That was easier than I thought it would be. Now, human, it's your turn to die."

Abigale shut her eyes, preparing for the worst, but suddenly heard the sound of multiple blade slashes at one time. Her green eyes slowly open to see what had transpired, and Phantom was completely still.

"How did you..." the spider demon paused for a moment. "...unlock the secret?" it finished, it's body slowly beginning to fall into three different pieces.

Vergil was up, awake, and on the opposite side of Phantom with Yamto that quickly became sheathed. He did not reply to the spider's question. He only said "Go to Hell."

Phantom fell to the ground, slowly sinking into the ground covered in magma after falling into three pieces.

The son of Sparda walked towards Abigale, his wounds received were nearly entirely healed in so little time.

His had reached out to her, offering to help her stand.

The girl took his hand, looking to him with shock before quickly hugging him, tears falling from her shut eyes.

He had no words, but a calm expression. Vergil closed his eyes, thinking on what exactly to do next.


	7. Chapter 6: Fortuna

_After I had defeated Phantom, I found myself becoming more confident. I believed I had unlocked Yamato's full potential, and much like my father, I would be able to use it to defeat all foes in my path with a single swing.  
At that time, I was younger, more foolish. I didn't realize that there was a certain way to handle the blade..._

 _We arrived in Fortuna, searching for somewhere to stay whilst deciding what we would do next, where we would go, and rest after the recent tragedy._

* * *

He walked the streets as the sun began to rise. His black coat had clear signs of burns which caught the attention of people passing by.  
Vergil looked at the white hooded people passing by, noticing the white and red they wore as well. While them mostly wearing the same thing made him curious, he didn't ask.

Abigale kept her head low, staying close to Vergil. She hadn't said much since the battle with Phantom due to being overly upset, and lack of sleep didn't help the situation.

Vergil eased into what appeared to be a hotel of sorts, putting his hand onto Abigale's arm, and motioning his head towards the inside of the building.

* * *

"And do you have the money to pay for it?" The owner dressed the same as everyone else asked the son of Sparda, noticing the burns on his coat which lead him to believe the two were poor.

Vergil's blue eyes glared at him as he reached into his coat pocket which happened to be in a burned area, pulling out money that was charred from Phantom's flames.

The tall man stared at the burned cash a moment. He slowly looked back up to Vergil, shaking his head. "I can't accept that." He replied in his rather high pitched voice.

He slowly placed the money back into his coat, not saying one word. His grip on Yamato seem to become tighter before he walks towards the exit.

Abigale followed her friend out the door, curious where exactly they would stay at this rate. "If your money is burned, what do we do now?"

Once the two had gotten back out onto the street, the son of Sparda didn't reply for a second. He was unsure himself. "I don't know." Was all that was said in response to the question.

The young girl slowly nodded, understanding his words.

* * *

After hours of searching, the two found that no one would allow them to spend a night, and so they were forced to sit, and try to sleep in an alleyway.

Darkness finally fell. Vergil looked down to the hard ground, his mind not allowing him to sleep. Thoughts of his failures flooded his mind as his hair was swept back by his left hand.  
His thoughts of gaining power began to increase. He realized that he needed to protect what was most important to him. His belief was that he needed to become like his father, Sparda.  
His fist clinched once he began to think of Mundas. He felt the desire to destroy Mundas. To get revenge. "I need more power." He whispered to himself.

Abigale had wrapped herself up in Vergil's black coat. Due to the rushed events, she had no time to get her own cloak. She had fallen asleep, finally. Her eyes were closed, and she looked peaceful.

Vergil was chilled due to not having his coat, revealing his black vest he wore. The cold did not seem to faze the half demon however. Slowly he shut his eyes, trying to fall to sleep.

* * *

As the sun began to rise, Vergil heard the sounds of something moving in front of him. It was slow, barely managing to stand, but there.

It was another of the demonic puppets, raising it's arm to swing the blade attached right at the hybrid.

Vergil's blue eyes quickly opened, he had pretended to be asleep. He got a grip of Yamato's handle, unsheathing the demonic blade, and clashing it right against the puppets arm. "What?" He spoke, shocked the blade did not slice right through the demon.

The puppet seemed to laugh somehow, raising it's arm, and trying to swing again.

This time Vergil was not so careless. He leaps up into the air, performing a spin before landing behind the demon, stabbing Yamato into it, and slicing it vertically. His white hair had fallen down in the process, though he swept it back once again as he watched the puppet fall to the ground.  
The son of Sparda then gazed back to see Abigale, her head covered by his coat.

The girl was fearful. The sight of the demon made her terrified, and only remember the recent tragedy more.

Vergil heard her sobbing, his eyes looking down to the dead demon. "It's over. There's no need to hide."

The brown haired girl lowered the coat, but looked away from the son of Sparda as her tears fell. She slowly began to stand, handing her friend his charred, ripped coat back.

Vergil extended his hand, taking the duster before putting it back on. He placed Yamato back to his side after sheathing it. "We should go."

"Where?" Abigale asked, her green eyes looking up to Vergil as she moved her hair from her watery eyes.

"I do not know." He replied, but quickly, his eyes narrow when he heard the sound of laughter not far. The same form the puppet he slayed made.  
His hand went to Yamato as he quickly rushed around the corner, seeing a man being cornered by two of the same types of demons.

This man was awake earlier than most for some strange reason. His hood covered his face as he called for help, stepping backwards, fearful.

Vergil stopped moving, his eyes slowly returning to their original state.

Abigale came up behind Vergil, grabbing his arm. "We have to help him." She said, her voice being low.

The son of Sparda closed his eyes. He let out a deep breath before quickly unsheathing Yamato, sending what appeared to be a beam with the shape of a slash towards the puppets that sliced right through, making the demons be destroyed.

The rescued man looked to be in shock. He didn't even move for a few seconds. "Thank you." He finally got out as he now began to run towards the two, his hood falling down.

Vergil turned the opposite direction, giving no reply to the gray haired, middle aged man. He simply walked.

"If I can repay you both, then please, tell me how!" He offered to Vergil, seeming willing to aid him after how he was saved.

Vergil stopped then, turning his head back to him. "Perhaps you can."

Abigale looked at Vergil, but then to the man. "We need a place to stay. I don't like to ask, but..." She spoke in a low tone, her eyes looking to the ground.

"Of course! I'll even give you fresh outfits! You two look as if you've been through too much." He responded.

Vergil narrowed his eyes once again. He wasn't very trusting, but they had little choice as of now. He knew he could probably cut this guy down if he pulled anything out of the ordinary anyway.  
He simply nods.

Abigale does not smile, nor does she look up. "Thank you." is all she says.


	8. Chapter 7: Change

He gazed down to the clothes in hanging before him, his blue eyes scanning through, seeing nothing that grabbed his attention as of yet.

"Take your time, and take whatever you wish. It's the least I can do after what you did for me." this man now had lowered his hood, revealing brown eyes with hair of the same color.

Abigale gazed around as she sat within a chair near the back of the store, seeing all of the clothing that was mostly all the same. White and red. "There's a lot of the same style." She spoke, pointing out the obvious.

The owner looked to her, his hand laying onto the counter. "Yes, it's how we dress here as members of the Order of the Sword."

"What is that? Order of the Sword?" Abigale asked, curious. Once she gained a surprise look from the owner she quickly spoke once more. "We're from outside the city. I'm sorry." she explained.

His surprised look faded into a normal one, nodding then. "We worship our lord, Sparda. We are a peaceful religion who usually keep to ourselves."

Vergil reached his hand forward, picking out the only thing that was not red and white. Instead, it was blue with white lines moving across it. It was a coat that divided into three ends near the bottom, and buttons going across the arms.

The son of Sparda was curious why this was among all of the red and white, but he knew he liked the design. This entire time, he listened to every word that was spoke.

The owner widened his eyes after glancing to see what Vergil had picked out. "Ah, I forgot to throw that one out. It's old, and I doubt you would want something like it here in..."

"I'll take it." Vergil interrupted. He then began walking towards the back of the store with it in his hand.

He slowly closed his mouth after the interruption, and his eyes watched Vergil walk with the coat. He gave a nod. "Very well."

Abigale began to stand up, gazing around t eh identical sets of clothes, robes, and coats she saw.

"What about you miss?" the owner asked her, his hands being placed together.

It took her a moment to scan through it all, but afterwards she put her eyes onto him. "Do you happen to have something else of another color?"

He sighed slightly as his hand went to his chin. "You could check the back. Unless I missed another, there are none here in the front."

Abigale nodded slowly, starting to walk towards the same area Vergil went to. "Thank you." she spoke lowly.

The merchant smiled, simply nodding once more.

Once he was left alone, he sat in the chair behind his counter, lifting a book off of it to read.

Hours had passed as of now. The sun lit up the streets of Fortuna, shining on the people going about their every day lives.

Vergil sat on the bed in the room that was offered to he and Abigale by the store owner. He turned the page of the book he held in his hand before glancing to Abigale.

The girl continued to dig through the closet, searching for something she liked.

Her hands dug through a box, finally stopping and pulling out a cloak.

"I trust you're going to put everything back where it was." the son of Sparda spoke, flipping the page once more as his eyes went back to his book.

"Later." Abigale replied before turning around, showing the violet cloak she had finally found to her friend.

His blue eyes look away from his book once more, gazing to the cloak, looking it over a few twice. "If that's what you wish to wear." he went back to his book then.

The girl slowly walked over to a second bed. She gazed down at it with her green eyes before laying her cloak onto it, and then sitting onto it herself.

She gazed down for a few moments, thinking of her father. Finally, she gazed at Vergil once more. "How is it you seem to not feel a thing over what happened?"

The son of Sparda widened his eyes slightly, snapping his book shut after a moment, and lastly sitting up to look at right at the girl. "I never once said I didn't feel anything."

Abigale jumped back a little, nearly driven to tears by Vergil's quick reaction. "I'm sorry!" She said quickly.

Vergil glared at her a moment, but his eyes slowly look away. "It's my fault it happened. I was not strong enough to protect him, just like how I was all those years before." he lays the book down beside him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." she spoke, trying to calm him down, though she was uncertain what emotion he was even feeling. She was unsure if he was sad, angry, calm, or perhaps even a mix of all of the above if possible.

"We should get some rest." was all he replied with, closing his blue eyes.

The girl nearly had tears form in her eyes. She looked down to the floor before laying down, and rolling to her side.

Vergil gazed to her once again, but it wasn't for long. He laid back as well, but only doing that. He did not shut his eyes, only reached for the amulet he wore, holding it up, staring at it.

There was nothing but silence in the room for awhile, but finally Abigale'svoice broke it. "Vergil, happy birthday." she spoke.

He turns his head, looking to her, but then quickly back at his amulet. He never answered. The true reason being that he didn't feel it was special.

The sound of the wall being obliterated and a girl screaming awoke the son of Sparda from his slumber. Despite never realizing he fell asleep, he was already reaching for Yamato.

Abigale was on the edge of ther bed, her eyes wide, her hand covering her mouth.

The massive beast had punched through the wall, his hand grabbing onto the edge, and it's head peaking up, revealing it to have one red eye, and a scar where his left should be it seemed. It's skin was gray.

"You. You are the son of that traitor, Sparda! I was sent by Mundas to dispose of you. I will wipe you and any remnant of your family from existence!" the large demon spoke.

Vergil narrowed his eyes. "Abigale, stay here." he spoke, preparing to unsheath his blade and fight against this beast.

It threw it's hand forward, coming in for a punch that makes a hole in the floor.

Cuts began to appear across the top of the beasts arm as a blue blur traveled across it, finally leaping, and slowing to reveal it being Vergil wearing his blue coat.

The son of Sparda swept his hair back, keeping it in place after his feet touched the ground. He turned back to the red eyed demon. "I needed a little fun anyway."

"You will die, spawn of Sparda. I am Beowulf!" the beast leaps towards Vergil after turning to him, swinging his fist down at the blue coated devil.


	9. Chapter 8: Blue Coated Devil

He made a quick roll out of the way, dodging a forceful, massive punch to the ground that made the hard street bust open, sending dirt and rock flying everywhere.  
Vergil's blue eyes gaze to the beast, his thumb pushing Yamato out of it's sheath by only an inch. His other hand gripped the handle of the long blade, and he swung, slicing the beast across the chest.

Beowulf let out a roar, after being slightly cut. He jumped towards the son of Sparda, swinging his fist down yet again as he went through the air.

He did not try to dodge. Instead, Vergil let out a yell before making a rather massive leap towards the demon, and he spun as he did so, swinging his blade. He went by the beast, delivering another cut across it's shoulder, and even a second onto it's back before landing on his feet perfectly.

Beowulf went forward, his punch going into the street once more, creating yet another crater before he roared, quickly turning to face the son of Sparda yet again, staring at him with his one red eye.

The blue coated devil slowly sheathed Yamato, holding it by the handle with both hands as he set the tip onto the ground. "I expected more. How disappointing."

Beowulf slowly lifted it's fist from the ground before turning to his opponent. "You mock me despite me being a superior entity. You are only a half-breed."

Vergil's eyes widen slightly. It looked as though that comment slightly enraged the son of Sparda, but he quickly regained his calmness, narrowing his eyes once more.

Four bright, white, feathery wings shot from the demon's back. They flap, lifting it into the air before shooting countless bolts that seemed to be made of holy light at the blue devil.

Vergil was quick to move, moving as fast as he could, causing him to be merely a blue blur as he raced these energy missiles, surprised when he saw they were following him, almost as though they were tracking him.  
Some of the energy hit the ground behind him, but a lot of it managed to catch up with the blue blur, overwhelming, and striking the devil. Vergil was sent to the ground, forced to take the remainder of the onslaught which caused him to yell from pain.

Beowulf became confident, feeling sure he was about to win the match. "Die, son of Sparda!" he spoke before sending countless more projectiles of holy light at Vergil.

Vergil tried to rise up, but once again, he was struck. He had no choice but to take the strikes once again, but this time it was countless more.  
They pushed him into the ground, creating a crater where the devil lay in the center, eyes sut, his grip on Yamato slipping.

The massive demon's feet touched the ground as it's wings retracted into it's back. Slowly, he then approached Vergil, looking down to where he was with his red eye. "Defeated so easily? I expected more from you." He spoke in his demonic voice.

His hand twitched, flashing from the gloved appearance to an entirely black, demonic one with claws before shifting back to normal.

Beowulf brought his fist down once again when he was close enough, trying to crush what remained of Vergil.

As everything began to clear up, Beowulf widened his one eye as he realized that he did not hit Vergil. He hit nothing but the crater he once was in, making it larger.

The son of Sparda demonstrated his extreme speed once more. He now stood behind Beowulf. His hair had fallen in front of his face, and his blue eyes stared at Beowulf as a blue glow began to come off of him. He took two steps toward him.

Beowulf turned, raising his fist yet again to strike the Vergil with a demonic yell, yet instead he yelled from pain as his arm was severed from his body, sending blood everywhere from the perfect cut.

At the exact moment of the arm being severed, the sound of lightning crashing echoed, and their stood Vergil with an unsheathed Yamato, taking on the form of a demon.

It looked as if the sheath of Yamato had become a part of his arm, his blue coat looked more like the skin of a beast, or perhaps even armor, his head looked silver along with becoming slightly wider at the top, and his pale, green eyes stared at his wounded opponent. " **Die.** " He spoke in a twisted, demonic voice before using his extreme speed to leap onto Beowulf's back, swinging Yamato twice that was barely even seen, and lastly beginning to slowly place Yamato into the sheath on his arm.

Beowulf froze in place. He slowly began to open his mouth to speak. "I underestimated you. Know that Mundas will know of this. He will send more powerful to crush you!" Were his last words.

The second Yamato was entirely sheathed a snap was heard, Beowulf's head split into four pieces, sending blood flying as the demon slowly fell over, dead.

Vergil leaps off of the demon, his form changing back into a human appearance. He looked down at the hand he raised, seeing it was now covered by a fingerless glove once again. Slowly, he runs the hand through his own hair, sweeping it back to how it once was.

There was something that floated over Beowulf's body, an orb that shine brightly. It was the soul of the beast.

Vergil looked to the soul, curious. He slowly took a step towards it, quickly covering his face with his hand and closing his eyes when the orb flew to him, catching it in the palm of his hand.

It was as if the soul was absorbed by Vergil. It had flown into his hand, and went into his arm it seemed.

When the blue coated devil opened his eyes, he saw that he now was wearing gauntlets on his arms that were mostly dark, yet had cracks within them where holy light escaped. He then looked down to see he had boots of the same type.  
Vergil narrowed his eyes before dashing towards the beasts corpse, delivering an uppercut with his right fist that sent this body high into the air. He then jumps up higher than how far he punched it, then performing spin before kicking downward with a yell that split the entire theing in half, causing it to then be consumed and completely destroyed in holy light.  
Vergil simply landed on his feet, gaining a fist fighting stance after he did. He tested the new gear, and he liked what he had just performed.

* * *

Vergil walked towards the door of the shop he and Abigale were invited into. He widened his eyes when he saw the door was missing. He walked inside, seeing that the entire shop had been wrecked.

Holes in the walls, the clothes were everywhere along with many accessories scattered across the floor. This was the shop now. Something had clearly happened.

Vergil gazed around, his eyes focusing on a trail of blood flowing from behind the desk on the floor. He walked towards the red trail, slightly fearful of what he may find. He closed his eyes, but slowly opened them and gazed behind the desk.

The red trail flowed from the merchant who invited Vergil and his friend. He was leaning against the wall, stab wounds and cuts all across him. He was dead, yet his eyes were still open, blank.

The son of Sparda looked down, slowly easing back around. He began to explore more, looking around for signs of his friend among the mess.  
He ended up going up the stares, where she was before Beowulf's intervention, but there was still absolutely nothing. Vergil closes his eyes as he stands in front of the hole in the wall made by Beowulf.

Abigale is missing.


	10. Chapter 9: Deadly Fortune

_I searched for Abigale all throughout Fortuna for months it seemed. I desired anything to know just what had happened to my childhood friend, but I never learned, or at least not at this point of my tale. In the end I had decided she had either perished, or she was taken far from Fortuna, possibly even off the island._

 _I never stopped training with Yamato, nor the new weapons I had gained from Beowulf. My determination to become stronger had only become increased once I realized everything has been taken from me. My want of revenge increased as well._

 _I had become curious of something. Before I left Fortuna behind, there was one thing I needed to know._

* * *

His footsteps are heard along with the countless other sets from people moving around him.

The sun was low, but extremely bright due to it being early in the day.  
People were going about their everyday lives, dressed in their white and red with symbols of the Order of the Sword.

Vergil stopped walking. A brown robe and hood shrouded his blue coat, white hair, and his blade Yamato.  
He gazed towards the massive church in the distance, his question lingering in the back of his mind. "The Order of the Sword, huh? Worshiping a demon as a god?" he spoke to himself when out of the ear range of others. "Just what are your true intentions?" he slowly began to walk once again, heading towards his destination in the distance.

* * *

Within the massive church were several seats that were all full with people wearing the usual clothing of the Order. There was also a massive statue of Vergil's father, Sparda against the wall.

Vergil stood out. He was the only seated man not wearing white and red, but instead a brown cloak over a blue coat. He was simply here to see exactly what this foolish religion was doing.

Throughout the meeting there was singing along with instruments, and of course one preacher speaking of Sparda, telling the same story Vergil had heard countless times of how Sparda sealed the gateway to Hell itself, but something peaked his interest. This preacher, Sanctus, spoke of the gateway that also sealed Sparda's own power.  
The son of Sparda listened closely to the words spoken then, but there was only one other thing of them he needed to remember withing the words of fallen angel's names and sealing away Leviathan. What Vergil wanted to keep in mind the name Temen-ni-gru.  
He began to listen once again, hoping Sanctus just might mention it's location in the world, but disappointed by what he heard next.

"Unfortunately where the tower is located has been lost over time." Were the next words from his mouth.

Vergil's eyes narrow a bit as he crossed his arms.

* * *

After the meeting, and now on the streets in the afternoon, the blue coated devil debated on continuing his investigation of the Order of the Sword, or tracking down Temen-ni-gru.  
Finally he turned, deciding to continue investigating. After all, they might have had information they were keeping hidden from everyone. Perhaps there was much more to them than it seemed.  
He slowly closed eyes, trying to think of where he could possibly go to next.

* * *

He found himself back in the church, examining certain things as he slowly walked through it. He appeared to be the only one there.  
His footsteps echo across the giant room until they finally stopped a moment. Vergil gazed up to the giant statue of Sparda, his mind slowly drifting thoughts of everything he has seen, everything he's lost, and his vow to become stronger. "Soon I shall be as strong as you once were." He spoke as though it were to his own father. He looks away then.

"Have you found what it is you're searching for?" A voice spoke behind the son of Sparda.

Vergil quickly turned, throwing his brown cloak off of him, unsheathing Yamato, and pointing it to the old man's throat.

"There's no need for such hostility." he spoke. He had a gray, large beard, a long hat of white and red on his head, and he looked old. "I am Sanctus."

This was the first clear look Vergil had gotten of the old man. When he was speaking earlier he was too far to get a good look aside from his white clothes.  
He lowered Yamato, starting to sheath it. "Leave." was all he said.

Sanctus stared directly at Vergil, placing his hands together before looking down at Vergil's blade. "That blade looks a lot like..." He stopped speaking a moment, realizing it was exactly as the writings and drawn portraits had shown. "Is that blade Yamato?"

Vergil's eyes narrow slightly. "And what would you know of such a blade?"

"The blade Sparda himself used to seal our world from the demon's." He spoke, narrowing his eyes now. "How did you come across such a blade?" He was curious.

Vergil placed his blade to his side. "That's none of your concern."

"It is my concern. That blade I require for my project." He explained, holding his hand forward.

Vergil looked down to his hand, raising an eyebrow. He found this ridiculous. "You believe I would simply hand it over? You are an old fool." was all Vergil responded with.

Sanctus lowered his hand, looking down. "Very well then." He spoke before raising his other hand, blasting fireballs right from his palm at the blue coated devil.

Vergil was not hit, he was already in front of Sanctus in a blur, no wounds were on him, Yamato going through his chest. This was simply a fraction of a son of Sparda's might.

"You..." He coughed up blood, his weak eyes looking up to Vergil. "You aren't human, are you?"

Vergil's blue eyes gaze to his dying foe. "I am the son of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda. You should learn not to strike at someone you know nothing of, old fool." He yanked the blade out of his foe, making him fall over before he sheathed the dark blade.  
Vergil stepped over his corpse, walking towards the door.

"How fascinating." Sanctus spoke, already back on his feet with glowing red eyes. "A son of Sparda? That does explain your look, your weapon, and your supernatural powers."

Vergil turned his head back to him. "What are you?" he asked, his curiosity peaked.

"Demons are far superior to humans, son of Sparda. I wish to become a higher being. An angel." Was all he said in response.

"An angel? How idiotic can you possibly be. You may be correct on humans being superior to demons, but turning yourself into one only proves you are nothing but some of the lowest of scum." Vergil walked away then, preparing to cut Sanctus into countless pieces if he followed. He now wished he had simply gone after Sparda's power instead of this going through this ridiculous matter.

"I'm surprised you just decided to walk away. You aren't going to attack me once again? Try to kill me for striking at you?" Sanctus asked him, a smile growing.

Vergil reached for his brown cloak, putting it on before walking out the door, only replying with "You are not worth my time."

Sanctus only laughed when Vergil left the building.

* * *

The pale moonlight shined down onto the empty street of Fortuna this night, as well as the cloaked Vergil who placed one foot ahead of the next to walk away from the church.

Slowly, the hooded Vergil stopped, tilting his head to gaze back a brief moment. "Well... I suppose I can't exactly call them misguided." he said to himself in a low tone before looking ahead, continuing his walk. "but soon they shall know this devil's power. A power far greater than they could ever imagine. The power of a son of Sparda."

In truth, Vergil found Sanctus to be a fool, but he did believe he was correct when saying demons are superior to humans. He began to believe that his demonic half was far superior to his human, but he was half. He questioned what that made him. Does that mean he's a lesser being? Superior? What is his place in this world? These were the questions he asked himself.

Hopefully he would find the answer through his quest for power...


	11. Chapter 10: Legacy

The library of Fortuna remained mostly silent. The only noise was that of a page turning.

The bookshelves were massive, all filled with many different books of various different kinds, and there were countless shelves within.

Vergil's blue eyes read each word, blinking every so often. He closed the book after he heard footsteps slowly approaching him. He then places it back to it's place on the shelf after hearing a voice.

"So, your looking for the book of ancient legends, the tale of the demon warrior Sparda?" The approaching man spoke.

"That's not what I'm looking for." He turned his head slightly towards this person. "Leave me."

finally he was close enough for Vergil to get a glance of him. A little less than half of the left side of his older face looked twisted, dark, demonic. "Then what are you looking for?"He takes a few steps towards the blue coated devil. "A demon that impregnates a woman, who then bears twin sons..." He looked to the bookshelf a moment, then back to Vergil "That's the story, isn't it?"

In a split second, Vergil had Yamato unsheathed, pointed to the throat of the man though never looking to him, simply to the books, yet down slightly. "Leave me. I won't tell you a third time." He said in a low tone.

This man dressed in black, elegant seeming clothing placed his hand onto Yamato's blade, pushing his thumb onto the sharp edge, causing it to bleed. "People inherently fear evil. However, occasionally a person may become seduced by evil." He walked forward, his hand and thumb moving forward on the blade with him as he approached.

Vergil's blue eyes slowly gaze at him before he lowers the blade, turning to him entirely with narrowed eyes. "What are you getting at?" He asked as he sheathed the sword.

"Share with me the story of Sparda." He requested, lowering his bald head, smiling slightly, and raising the book in his hand to his chest.

Vergil looked into his eyes, seeing each were different colored. One was red, the other blue.  
His curiosity rose before he turned his back to him, walking slowly away.

This black clothed man looked up, smiling more before following behind.

* * *

Vergil simply followed behind his new ally, whose name was Arkham, as they walk the streets. His eyes stayed forward, though his mind wandered.  
They had each explained their goals. The blue coated devil was not fond of Arkham's goal to become a devil himself. In fact, he recently had a talk with a man named Sanctus, and he made it clear that he despised those trying this goal. He felt Arkham might be useful. In his mind he needed his father's power, and Arkham claims to know where in the world Temen-ni-gru is located.

"I've kept my eye on you for a long time, son of Sparda." Arkham spoke yet not looking back, expecting some form of reply from Vergil.

No reply was given. Vergil simply continued to walk forward. "Where are we going?" was the only thing said.

"Temen-ni-gru is not located near Fortuna. It isn't even on this island."

"Then where is it?" He asked, his blue eyes glancing to him.

"A city far from here. It's called Deraal. There Temen-ni-gru rests."

Vergil said no other words. He simply moved his eyes back forward.

* * *

Arkham had led Vergil to a plane that would take them off the island, and to their next location.  
Vergil gazed out of the window as Arkham sat in the seat next to him.

The black clothed man looked to Vergil after insuring they were given side by side seats. His eyes gaze at Yamato, thinking of how Vergil's refusal to part with the blade would've gotten them thrown out if he hadn't made a convincing reason to keep it on hand. "Once we arrive, we will have to learn how to raise the tower in order to unleash the hell Sparda sealed all those years ago."

Vergil never replied, only continued to look out the window. He began to remember everything that has happened to him here. The death of his entire family as well as those he considered to be another family, or at least disappearance. He wondered if Abigale lived. If she has, then she was either no longer in Fortuna, or she's hiding well.

* * *

(I hope this story is keeping interest. I apologize if this chapter was shorter and more boring than you might have expected, but the next I have an idea or two that I hope will make up for it.  
I'm delving into a different version of DMC3. An AU I suppose you'd call it. I've debated it for awhile, and I'm deciding to do it.

Thanks to those who read this, and those who comment. I truly appreciate it.)


	12. Chapter 11: Reunion

Vergil flipped through the pages of yet another book as he sat within the seat of a room his new ally had gotten for few nights.

Arkham opened the door before walking in, his different colored eyes looking to Vergil as he held his red book in his hands. "Have you learned anything from your studies?" he asked before slowly approaching a seat beside Vergil.

The son of Sparda's blue eyes close after a moment. He closes the book swiftly. "No. The only thing I have come across is the story of the tower being sealed. We are wasting our time, Arkham."

A slight smile appeared on Arkham's face, his eyes looking forward to the white wall of the room. "We might not be finding it's location, but at the least I know how to open the gateway."

Vergil tilted his head towards the black clothed man, curious of what the requirements were.

"Sparda's blood and the amulet combined with the power of Yamato will unseal the gate, unleashing chaos that the Dark Knight sealed away all those years ago."

The blue coated devil opened his blue eyes. "Amulet?" he asked.

Arkham opened up his red book, turning to one page in particular as his eyes narrow, gazing down to the pages. Finally he stopped turning them. He leaned over to Vergil so he could get a look.

Once he looked, he saw what was an image of an amulet, a necklace it seemed. There were many words under it, and two above it that read 'Perfect Amulet'. Vergil never read the words, he was shocked by the appearance of what clearly was his own amulet, but with two sides that appeared the same.

"I assume you have this? You are the oldest of the twin sons of Sparda after all."

Vergil leaned back into his seat, looking down as his hand reached for the chain around his neck, lifting the necklace up from underneath his black vest. He showed the amulet to his ally.

Arkham leaned back, shutting his book. His smile grew when he saw that Vergil had the amulet on him, but that slowly faded. "Where is the other half?" he asked.

Vergil closed his eyes, remembering how on his and his twin's birthday they were each given amulets from their mother, and both were nearly identical except that the one he was given had his name written on the back. "It was given to my brother."

Slowly he nodded. "Was he killed along with the rest of your family the night you fled?"

"Yes." Vergil quickly replied. "If we need his half, then we would have to travel back to Fortuna." Vergil began to feel annoyed by this fact.

"Then tomorrow we shall go back." was Arkham's reply.

Vergil stood up. He looked around the room which was expensive in appearance before he walked over towards the window, gazing down to the streets below. "Arkham, how did you learn of the amulet?"

"I've researched into summoning Temn-ni-gru for a long time. I leaned of all the keys required, and after learning of your heritage I believed we could work together to achieve our goals. You wish to take your father's power, and I wish to become a devil."

Vergil had no reply to his comment. He only continues to gaze out into the city as the sun was beginning to set.

Finally, Vergil turned around. He walked towards the door, reaching for Yamato on his way to it before exiting the room.

Arkham watched Vergil exit, his eyes turning back to the wall after the door was shut.

* * *

The blue coated devil walked the streets of Deraal, Yamato to his side on his coat that was underneath the cloak he wore. He passes by many people on the sidewalk, but he does not look to them, only forward.

It was an average day. Cars pass, people walk, people talk, and they go about their everyday lives.

However, this was all interrupted, turned into screams and running.

Vergil looked up, seeing what had the people fleeing, and his eyes focused on a humanoid entity that wielded a scythe, wore a black robe with hood raised, had a pale, twisted face, and two red eyes that looked down at the girl in violet, raising it's weapon to swing.

it looks over to Vergil however, and does not attack her. Instead, it walks towards the son of Sparda as if he's a priority.

The blue coated devil threw his cloak off, his thumb pushing Yamato out of it's sheath by an inch.

The demon's head was sliced off, though it was not a perfect slice like usual. It turned into a sand like substance and blew away.

Vergil looks slightly surprised. He did not swing Yamato. He was not the one who slew the demon. His eyes narrow as he stared to the girl in the violet cloak.

Slowly she sheathed her katana blade, placing it to her side before lowering her hood. "Vergil!" She yelled, running up to him immediately after, hugging the devil.

He seemed expressionless, but he was shocked by the sudden appearance. The only thing he managed to get out was "Abigale?"

* * *

"Where did you go? What happened to you?" the son of Sparda asked his childhood friend after having brought her back to the room he and Arkham occupied, though Arkham was currently not there.

Abigale opened her eyes, looking up to see Vergil looking at her with his usual, emotionless expression. "More demons attacked. They killed the shop owner who helped us. The only ting I knew to do was run."

"How did you get here? From Fortuna to Deraal?" he questioned, curious of her story.

Abigale looked down a bit. "I don't know. I was hit on the back of the head. I remember seeing demons, a man in black, and..." she froze for a moment, tears starting to form. "A man in red saved me. He looked so much like you when you're hair is down that I thought for sure you had found me. His hair was white even. He fought the demons."

Vergil slowly gained a more curious expression from her words. "Did he tell you his name?"

She wiped her own tears away, nodding slightly. "T-Tony Redgrave..."

Vergil's eyes went wide as he immediately gained a reminder of his childhood. He had heard that name a few times before the tragedy of is family, and each time was from one individual.

He looked away a moment, contemplating this entire situation.

Could this be true? Could Vergil's twin actually be alive? These were the questions haunting his mind.


	13. Chapter 12: The Devil Hunter

_I needed to find this Tony Redgrave after Abigale had told me her story. I needed to know for sure if he was Dante, and to either convince him to join me, or to take the amulet. I truly did not wish the second option._

 _I was constantly on a mission, and this caused me to not even realize the amount of time that has been passing. I wasn't even sure how old I was at the time, nor did I care._

 _I had no idea the events my search for power would cause, nor what I would become..._

* * *

"Arkham, Abigale, have either of you learned where we might find Tony Redgrave?" Vergil asked as he stood in front of a window, the same one as before. His eyes were closed instead of looking out however.

"Much like the last few times. I have found nothing regarding this man believed to be your twin." Arkham replied before sitting down, looking to the TV, though never turning it on.

Abigale had just walked inside. She was nervous around Arkham. Something to her was very wrong about him to her, yet she wasn't able to figure out what. It was just a feeling.  
Her eyes look away from the black clothed man and to Vergil. "I didn't find anything either. I'm sorry."

Vergil opened his blue eyes, looking out to the horizon and buildings in the distance. "If I knew what my brother grew up to be like then this would go much faster."

The girl in violet walked up to Vergil, looking to his face with her green eyes after coming to his side. "Maybe he turned out the way you did? You're twins after all."

"Perhaps." was all he replied with. "I'm going out to take a look myself." he turned around, looking at Abigale, then to the door before walking towards it.

* * *

Vergil continued to walk forward on the sidewalk, passing by people once again. He was growing frustrated, feeling as though it was ridiculous he couldn't find his twin, or any signs of this 'Tony Redgrave'.

"Excuse me!" someone was walking towards the cloaked devil. "Sir!" he spoke.

He blinks, stopping, and waiting on the woman to approach him. His expression became more serious as she got closer.

"You..." she brought her hand back, slapping the son of Sparda hard, yet getting hardly any reaction.

Vergil just widened his blue eyes. "Is there any particular reason to decided to assault a stranger like a complete moron?"

"Don't act like you don't know me! Creep!" she stormed off, shouting "Go crawl back in that hellhole across the street!"  
Something had clearly made her unhappy.

"Buffoon." Vergil mumbled before looking around at everyone gazing at him after having seen the display. He ignored them, having a good idea of where the person he was looking for might be. He began to walk across the street once it was clear.

* * *

He approached a certain building, marching up the steps slowly as he approached the double doors. He raised his hand, preparing to knock, but froze a moment.  
 _Am I going to see Dante behind this door? Will he aid me in my goal?_ He thought to himself, finally letting out a sigh before giving the door three knocks.

"Sorry, not open for business." a voice behind the door spoke loudly.

Vergil knocked thrice once again, his eyes narrowing.

It took a moment to get a response this time. "If you're looking for the club, look back." was all that was said.

The cloaked devil became annoyed with that response, now giving a harder knock with more time between each of the three.

The doors open finally, revealing the man to have white hair that nearly covered his blue eyes, and a face identical to Vergil's. He wore a red, sleeveless shirt.

Vergil only stared to his twin, getting a good look at him to make sure it was him. "Dante." was all he said.

"Well, this is some reunion. Vergil?" He walked over to his desk, sitting down within the chair, propping his feet onto it, and leaning back.

He removed the cloak, revealing his blue coat underneath with Yamato at his side.

"Jeez. It's gotta be hot under all that." He spoke, reaching for a slice of pizza within the box on his desk. Dante was surprised. He believed Vergil to be dead, not knowing that his twin believed the opposite.

He gazes around, looking at the rather empty building that only had a desk, chair, fan, and phone. "Brother, I wish to ask for your help."

Dante took a bite out of his slice of pizza, scoffing a bit after eating. "Only found me because you needed something, huh?"

"That is not true. I heard the name Tony Redgrave from a childhood friend. I searched for you afterwards. I found you here after a woman slapped me in the street." his eyes narrow, wondering just what his twin did to cause such a reaction.

Dante took another bite, eating more of the piece. "Whatever." it seemed as though he believed Vergil only searched for him because he needed something. "What do you want?"

He walked towards the desk, crossing his arms. "I require your amulet."

"Why's that? One not enough?" he asked his brother, looking directly at him.

"I wish to open the demon world. I wish to gain the power our father left behind." he explained, his blue eyes meeting Dante's.

"So you're going to to cause Hell on Earth? Literally?" he took another bite. "I don't know what my amulet has to do with it, but you can count me out."

"Why? We could gain the power of our father, make up for our failures." Vergil seemed to be slightly aggravated with his tone of voice.

"Failures?" he chuckled slightly at that. "Look, if you wanna open up Hell, knock yourself out. Just leave me out of it."

Vergil growled slightly. "At least hand over the necklace."

"No way." He responded.

The blue coated twin narrowed his eyes. "I had no idea my brother would turn out to be so... immature."

Dante threw what remained of the slice back into the box. "I never thought family I thought dead would show up at my door, ask for help, then insult me all in the same 10 minutes. Must be in the Twilight Zone."

Vergil turned his back to his brother. "I'll give you time to think, Dante. I do not wish to harm you." he began to walk towards the door. "But you would do well not to stand in my way of gaining Sparda's power." Were his last words to his brother before exiting the building.


	14. Chapter 13: Temen-ni-gru

A year had passed since Vergil had met with his brother, giving him the time to decide whether to aid in his quest or stand in his way. Everything aside from his brother's half of the amulet was obtained, and now began the final phases of the plan.

Arkham was busy for some time, searching for the entrance to the demonic tower along with the activation method.

Abigale typically stayed close to her childhood friend, not knowing the full truth of the operation had been hidden from her by Vergil himself, believing it best to protect her. All she knew was that Vergil wanted Sparda's power for vengeance, and his brother won't help.

Vergil simply waited for the day to arrive, patiently, almost as if he counted the days passing until he achieved his goal. At times he hoped to hear from his twin, whether this was because he wanted the amulet, or simply cared for him was not clear, nor did he show that he wished to hear from him.

* * *

Within this time, Vergil was pulled aside by Abigale when Arkham wasn't near for a discussion to express something that's worried her for awhile.

"Vergil, I don't trust him. Arkham... There is something abut him that feels wrong. I don't know what it is. There's something so familiar about him even..." she spoke, hoping the oldest twin would hear her out.

He listened to every word closely, his eyes looking into her's. "Don't worry yourself over this matter. I've felt it myself. If he betrays me, or if I learn he plans to then I will deal with it. For now, try not to be alone around him. I do wonder if he's actually told me his true intentions..."

* * *

"The activation method is through here." Arkham told Vergil, glancing to him. "I'll pay your brother a visit, give im your invitation." He turned, though it was almost as if the messed up side of his face moved around, as if it was something demonic. "You should dispose of any obstacles quickly."

Vergil never said anything in response, he only looked ahead before walking forward, keeping his head low.

The room was empty at first, but demons began to rise up from the floor.  
They looked as if they were made of white and red magma, wielding scythes that burn in both hands while standing on two legs. They are taller than the foe they were surrounding from behind.

Vergil raised his head, the gauntlets and boots forged from the soul of Beowulf formed on him, holy light escaping the cracks in the seemingly unbreakable, metal like material.  
It was sudden when he turned, sending his fist straight through one of the demons with a yell, making it fade away in holy light.

The other demons let out demonic growls, roars, and other noises as they jumped into the air, all bringing the scythes down when coming down at the son of Sparda.

Vergil was gone in the blink of an eye, almost as though he teleported, a blue blur remaining where he once stood.

Yamato sliced one in half with ease before it was even pulled out, and another right after being unsheathed, and then even a third, all before Vergil does a spin, kicking one demon with his Beowulf that was so powerful, it split the forth in half as well.

When Vergil landed perfectly on his feet, blood fell as if it was rain from the severed demon's bodies, making Vergil's hair become soaked and fall in front of his face to make him look just like his twin.  
Once he sheathed his sword, he raised his hand to sweep his hair back, putting it in place before walking forward.  
Once he had reached the door, opening it, he spoke the words "It begins."

* * *

Once he reached the other side of the door he saw the activation method. It was clear, simple. There was a slot that a blade could fit.  
This wasn't the full activation, but it was the beginning.

The blue coated devil unsheathed Yamato, slowly inserting it into the slot. Just as he had thought, the blade fit perfectly. Any other blade wouldn't have fit it as perfect as Yamato.

The entire area began to shake, causing Vergil to stumble even, though he managed to get his footing back quickly.  
He looked to the wall, seeing that it was as if the floor was rising whilst the ceiling opened.

It reached ground level, yet this tower was still rising upwards towards the blue sky.

Vergil smiled very slightly, it was almost impossible to see it on his face due to how slight. He quickly widened his eyes and turned back when he heard the sound of a yell.

Abigale fell due to the shaking, scraping her arm and hitting her head on the hard floor, though not to hard which she was thankful for. "Damn..."

The son of Sparda narrowed his eyes. "You followed? I thought I said not to. How did I not realize you were following?" He was starting to question his awareness. Perhaps it's been clouded by his want to accomplish this.

"I'm sorry. You said yourself not to be with Arkham when you aren't around." She tried to explain herself, feeling a bit guilty.

"Arkham was going to be here with me. You would've been fine." he walked towards her, the tower bringing them closer to the clouds.

She closed her eyes lowering her head. "Vergil, I..." she sighed a bit before opening her eyes, looking to him. "I was afraid we'd be separated again. You're my best friend." She didn't look sad, only determined at this moment.

He continued his approach, holding his hand out to her when close enough like he did all those years ago. He realized that she seemed to be stronger than she was in the past.

Abigale took his hand, accepting his help. She rose up, though she still looked at the son of Sparda.

Vergil finally spoke up. "You're here, so there's nothing I can do to change that. Abigale, stay out of the way when Dante comes. That will be between me and him." He let go of her hand, turning his back to her, and going to the edge of the tower to gaze down, seeing the it all rise from the top. The tip of Yamato's sheath hit the floor as Vergil held the handle, the wind blowing his coat.

Abigale only nodded, the wind blowing her violet cloak and brown hair. She approaches as well, looking down to the destruction being caused by the tower rising. She was almost not capable of saying anything. "Did you know? Did you know it would cause this?"

Vergil lowered his head. "I did." was his response. "I trust the people were smart enough to get away."

Abigale looked slightly surprised, not entirely sure if she liked what she heard when he said that. She tried to tell herself it was for a greater good, but she couldn't help but ask herself... Was it really?


	15. Chapter 14: Duel of the Twins

"Your brother should arrive shortly." the black clothed man spoke, approaching the edge of the tower. "Soon we will fully unseal the gate your father once sealed, unleashing the evil. How poetic that it be unsealed by his own son. Temen-ni-gru has risen, and soon the demons within will awaken-"

"That's none of my concern." he interrupted Arkham, wishing him to stop his speech. "Did he have it?" Vergil opened his eyes, gazing to the sun getting closer to setting in the distance.

"Of course. I doubt he would throw it away. After all, it is the only thing he has to remember the mother you both lost." Arkham had turned around, walking back.

Abigale stood there in the center of the tower, her eyes narrowing before looking down. She wondered what they meant by what was spoken. All of this really just increased her worries, but she was beginning to put the pieces of the puzzle together in her mind.

Arkham walked by her, his head turning right to her, red and blue eyes going right to the girl's green ones. "Come child. It would be best if you weren't here." His hand went to her shoulder.

In an instant, Abigale jumped back. Her eyes went wide. "No!" the young woman yelled, almost as though there was something telling her to keep away from this man.

Arkham narrowed his eyes. "Girl, it wouldn't be wise for you to stay here."

"Arkham." Vergil spoke, his head turned to the two. "She stays."

Arkham widened his eyes as he looked to the blue coated devil. Finally, he bowed before raising up, turning to walk away.

The young woman was so sure Arkham had other intentions, a hidden motive. She was so unsure why he was familiar.

The blue coated devil turned to his childhood friend. "Does he really bother you that much?"

She nodded to him, walking over to him. "Vergil, I feel like he's using you."

Vergil chuckled very slightly as he spoke, though it was only heard in the first word. "Of course he is, but if he is unaware that we suspect it, then he won't believe action is necessary. We play his game for now, Abigale."

Slowly she nodded, not knowing what more to say.

* * *

Once the moon had risen, casting pale light into the dark surroundings, Vergil stopped walking. The wind blows his blue coat as well as the three golden cloth tails on Yamato's sheath.

Abigale finally got up, gaining the strength to ask him about this tower, the demons Arkham spoke of as well as the evil. "What exactly is this, Vergil? What are you going to do to get your father's power?"

He turned to her slowly, not giving a reply.

"Talk of evil, demons, and unsealing something. I heard it..." her green eyes looked to the floor beneath her.

Finally, Vergil spoke. "Sparda sealed away his own power within this gate as well as demons. I have to unseal it to gain the power I require."

"You're going to open Hell?" she was clearly more worried about Vergil now. "Why do you need his power this bad?"

It took him a moment to answer her question. His blue eyes narrow a bit as thunder in the distance was heard. "Mundus. I cannot defeat him without my father's power."

Abigale closed her eyes, her head lowers slightly from his comment. "What is it about then? Revenge? I thought it was to protect."

He approached her then, looking down to her. His hand went to her shoulder, but before he could speak he was interrupted.

"You sure know how to throw a party. No food, no drinks, and the only babe is up here with you." the red coated twin spoke, interrupting the two after walking up the steps. Once his blue eyes saw Abigale, he looked slightly surprised. "Wait. I know you-"

"My sincerest apology brother." his hand came off her shoulder as he turned to his brother. "I was so eager to see you I couldn't concentrate on preparations for the bash." He slowly walked forward towards Dante. "Have you considered my offer?"

"Yeah. It's been a whole year since you gave it to me. How about a kiss from your little brother?" he said , sarcasm in his voice being clear. "Or better yet, how about a kiss from this?" He pulled his handgun known as Ivory from it's holster, pointing it to his blue coated brother.

Abigale widened her eyes. She was surprised to see the two about to be at each other's throats.

Vergil was disappointed in Dante for not accepting his offer. He turned his head to Abigale. "Stay back. This is between us."

"So, this is what they call a heartwarming family reunion, huh?"

Vergil pushed Yamato out of it's sheath by an inch after Dante spoke. "You got that right." was all he replied with.

At that moment, Vergil used his speed to be at Dante in seconds, a slash cut Dante across the chest before Vergil even swung the sword.  
A second slash was made, but it was blocked with Dante's blade, Rebellion, causing Vergil to enter a clash with his brother.

Dante pointed Ivory at the blue twin, opening fire at point blank range as the blades remained clashed together.

The oldest made a quick move to try and dodge, however he was pierced through the shoulder and side by two bullets.  
He slowly stood back up, looking to see Dante was barely fazed by his wounds just as he was. In fact, their wounds looked to be healing at a quick rate.

The two were quick to rush at each other after recovering, each letting out a yell before their blades clashed together a second time, then a third, a fourth, fifth, sixth,and then finally they both struck at each other at the same time as lightning struck, sending the loud boom of thunder throughout the area.

Abigale stood far back, holding her own katana tightly as she grew concern for both sons of Sparda at this point. She had no idea which would come out on top at this rate.

Dante backflips, just barely jumping over a slash from Yamato that sent what appeared to be a beam forward. He pulled out both pistols, Ebony and Ivory before unloading both guns in Vergil's direction.

The blue coated devil spun Yamato in a rapid succession, catching every bullet flying his way as the rain began to fall. He ran the tip of Yamato against the now wet floor, placing the bullets down before tossing them right back at Dante with seemingly the same speed after simply swinging upwards.

The red coated hunter swung Rebellion down as he came down to land perfectly on his feet, slicing through each bullet, and sending the halves on opposite sides of him.

Vergil's hair fell down to his eyes, making the only differences between the two the clothes and weapons.  
He pointed Yamato at Dante. "Why do you refuse to gain power? The power of our father, Sparda."

He chuckles slightly, rising up. "Father? I don't have a father. I just don't like you. That's all."

Vergil narrowed his eyes. He then runs at his twin, preparing for yet another clash.

The youngest twin did the same as his brother, swinging Rebellion, and somehow managing to catch each swing, blocking them with Rebellion despite them coming at him before Vergil even made the move to cause it.

Vergil made offensive moves, but defensive as well to block Dante's swings.

The stand still continued for a brief moment, stopping when Yamato and Rebellion locked together.  
The twins struggled, Vergil using both hands as did his brother, each trying with all their strength to defeat the other.

Finally, Rebellion went flying, Dante pushed back a bit after losing grip of his sword.

Vergil took the opening without any hesitation, plunging his blade into Dante's stomach as lightning struck, causing the sound of thunder once again.

Blood drips onto the wet floor as the red coated hunter's eyes widen.

"Foolishness, Dante. Foolishness." he stared into his younger brother's eyes as he spoke. "Might controls everything. And without strength, you cannot protect anything, let alone yourself." he then pulled Yamato from his brother, reaching his free hand out to grab the necklace around his neck, ripping it from Dante.

He reached out, trying to grab the amulet his brother had stolen, but it was to no avail. He hit the floor, blood pouring from his wound.

Vergil looked down at the amulet with his blue eyes before closing them, raising the same hand that held it to his forehead to sweep his hair back into place before turning his back to Dante, walking away.

Abigale had wide eyes from the sight, so shocked that it looked as though Vergil cared for little for his own brother.

Dante's hand twitches, his head rising to look at his brother.

The blue coated devil grabbed a hold of Rebellion that had landed,quickly turning. He rushed back at Dante, stabbing him through the chest with his own blade with a yell before letting go.

His body went completely still as more blood flowed onto the floor, rain falling down on him as well.

Abigale was nearly in tears from this horrible display.

Arkham walked up the steps, looking to Vergil as he walked away from his defeated brother. "Do you have it?"

"Yes." was all Vergil replied with.

Abigale was too saddened and shocked to move by all of this, though finally she jumped and ran towards Vergil when she witnessed Dante pull his own sword from his body, and fly at Vergil with an extreme speed.

The blue coated devil turned, Yamato being unsheathed to catch Dante's incoming punch.

His fist turned into a demonic like form for a split second as it went through Yamato, making more blood poor onto the ground. There was a clear look of determination on his face.

"I see a devil inside you has awakened as well." Vergil spoke before sending Dante flying back with a push. He was about to rush to Dante, but hands went to his shoulder, stopping him.

"Vergil don't!" Abigale begged him, her hand on his left shoulder.

"Leave him. We have all we require." Arkham spoke calmly, his hand on Vergil's right shoulder.

The blue coated devil sheathed Yamato, getting out of his battle stance. He then turns to walk away with his allies, leaving Dante behind.


	16. Chapter 15: Dark Slayer

Three sets of footsteps echo throughout the silver floored and walled hallway.  
Arkham led the two to the sealed doorway, preparing to unlock this final seal for Vergil.

Vergil stood in between Arkham and Abigale, keeping his head forward. He had not said a word since his battle with his twin brother. In fact, no one had said a word except Arkham often. While those two might have been silent it spoke much volume.

"At last. The final seal standing in our way." the black clothed man spoke, reaching into his pocket to pull out a rather large, red crystal that he put within a slot, causing the bars on the black doors to shake before going into the wall.

Abigale crossed her arms. She watched the door slowly open itself, leading into a large, circular room that also appeared to be a dead end.

Arkham smiled a bit when it was fully opened. He stepped aside, holding his right hand out to let the two go on. "Go on. You too, girl."

Something about Arkham's words triggered something. Abigale's eyes widen as memories struck her, memories of a black clothed man with Arkham's voice standing, talking to someone about a plan to bring forth the demon king.  
She stepped backwards slowly, more memories of what happened after being attacked returned as she did.

Vergil did not hesitate to walk by Arkham, but he stopped before entering the room. His head turned to look at his ally. "So what was your plan?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Plan? What do you mean?"

"You're only using us, isn't that right? You only need me to open this gateway for you. You have no intentions of letting me take the power that is rightfully mine."

Arkham looked shocked which turned to anger. It took him a moment to answer, only further proving his guilt. "What are you-" He was interrupted by a blade being plunged into his chest, making him drop his book.

Vergil stood before him, pushing Yamato deeper before twisting it, causing more blood to pour onto the floor. "You sacrificed your own loving wife to become a devil as well. I thought you might be of more use to me despite being the lowest of scum, but I was wrong."

The brown haired girl's eyes widen even more, surprised to see Vergil was murdering Arkham. She stepped back a bit more after witnessing this scene.

"What about you?" Arkham barely managed to get out, looking up at Vergil. "Both human and demon blood mingle in your veins. You are an incomplete being, a half-breed!" he yelled.

The blue coated devil's expression went from calm to one of anger when Arkham said those words. He despised being called half-breed, considering it an insult. "Shut up." was all he responded with, puling the blade from his former ally before turning his back to him. Slowly he sheathed Yamato.

Arkham fell to the ground, dead. Blood pours from his body, onto the silver floor.

"I have no further use for you." he approached the room, looking back at Abigale. "Come." was all he said before looking back.

Abigale looked down at Arkham. She didn't feel sorry for him, in fact she believed he deserved this after remembering bits of her past, and what he had done to her. The question she asked was why? Why did he bring her here to Deraal? She felt no sympathy for him. Her worries were for Vergil. She never expecting him to do something like this. She was wondering if this was even the same person she called her best friend...  
Finally, she walked forward, following him. Her worries only grew with each step she made.

* * *

He walked towards the center, seeing what almost looked like small downward, circular curve within that had cracks connected to it.  
He pulled out both his own amulet and his brothers, placing the two together to form the perfect amulet that floated from his hands. It then shot down into the dip in the floor, vanishing.  
Next he unsheathed Yamato, placing one hand around it's blade, cutting himself to make his own blood fall into the curved down area, making it fill before causing blood to travel through the cracks.

Abigale only observed, her eyes showing clear concern as she stood back.

Finally, Vergil let go of the blade. He raised it, about to stab it into the hole to open the gateway, but he was stopped.

"Vergil, don't." Abigale asked him, stepping towards him. "Just let it go."

He slowly lowered Yamato, bringing it to his side before turning to look at his friend. "Why? We've come this far. There's no turning back now."

"Yes there is." she put her hand on his shoulder. "I know you seek to protect, or revenge, but your hurting people in the process. You're changing. You need to stop."

He went quiet for a few seconds, looking at her with his calm expression. "I need this power. I need it to destroy Mundus. I will not hesitate, nor care what happens to those who stand in my way of gaining more power."

Her eyes showed a deep concern. "Vergil, you're going to lose yourself in this. You already are." she made on last attempt to convince him.

His eyes close a moment. "Then so be it." was the last thing he said before turning away. "Stand back. We don't know what may happen." he requested.

Abigale looked down, her eyes closing before she stepped backwards.

Yamato was raised, then plunged downward to stab into the center.

* * *

(Hello again to those reading. I hope this is still keeping interest to those who have found it so in the past. Thank you for the comments made on last chapter. Each time I put a new one up I'm extremely nervous about it.

I apologize that this one is one of the shorter ones, I'm just trying to keep things moving. I do hope it's not too rushed, and I hope people continue to enjoy this.

Once again, thank you for reading and your comments. It means a lot to me. I know exactly what the next chapter will be. I hope I'll have it up here soon.

As always, I hope you enjoy the rest.)


	17. Chapter 16: One More Game

Vergil walked back and forth, Yamato sheathed at his side. His blue eyes look around at all the cracks filled with red blood as well as the circular area in the center.  
He waited patiently for a moment, finally yelling "Why isn't this working!?"

Abigale jumped, not ever remembering a time he ever yelled like this out of rage. She stepped backwards a bit.

"Is there something missing? Must more blood be shed?" he questioned, walking back and forth still.

"Vergil-" She held her hand out, interrupted by the words of another.

"Something's got you all riled up. What's the matter?" the red coated hunter spoke up, walking passed Abigale, towards his brother. He looked around the room.

"Dante..." Vergil turned his head before entirely turning around to face him.

"So, our amulets were the key to the demon world? Great thinking, pops." He looked down to the floor, then to Vergil.

"One of the keys, yes. Sparda used his own blood as well as Yamato to seal the gateway." He explained to his younger brother.

Dante showed little interest in the explanation, his words increasing this idea. "Whatever. More importantly, I've come all this way." He smiled slightly, pulling his claymore off his back. "You have time for one more game, right?"

Vergil placed his hand onto the handle of his longsword, but slowly took it off. "Why not? After all, more blood may be required. I'll just spill more of yours to undo daddy's little spell." A twisted smile appeared on his face as he raised his fists, Beowulf manifesting on them as well as his legs.

Abigale stepped back, her eyes going wide. She realized it was almost like the two enjoyed their fights. She wondered if it was more out of some twisted fun than anything else.

Dante brought the blade back, then throwing it forward as he rushed to his twin with a yell.

The blue coated twin made no attempt to dodge, only cover himself with Beowulf to block the incoming blow.

Dante struck the gauntlets, seemingly doing nothing and stumbling back, quickly getting punched in the face, holy light blinding him a moment before he stumbled backwards.

He took this opening, jumping into the air, spinning at a rapid rate before coming down with a yell in an attempt to kick his brother.

The red hunter rolled out of the way, slowly getting his sight back. He pulled his twin pistols from their holsters before opening fire at the blue devil.

Vergil unsheathed Yamato in an instant, slashes appearing to block the bullets before he even unsheathed the longsword.  
Once the bullets stopped, Vergil sheathed the blade.

In an instant, blue, glowing, ghost like sword appear above Dante, shoting down to him in an attempt to stab him, but the red twin ran towards Vergil, leaping at him in both an attempt to avoid an strike with a downward swing from Rebellion.

Yamato clashed with Rebellion while only being held in one hand, but Vergil was surprised when he witnessed his brother use this as an opportunity.

With both hands, he brought all his strength on Rebellion, pushing himself off from Yamato to leap once more, slashing the blue coated devil across the back.

He falls forward, catching himself with his hands, and pushing himself into a jump to land perfectly back onto his feet. He pulled Yamato from it's sheath. With one swing, a beam in the shape of a slash went at Dante.

The red coated hunter slides underneath the slash, pointing Ivory to his twin before opening fire once again.

This time, Vergil powered through every shot, swinging Yamato left and right to catch each bullet as he became a blue blur approaching Dante, swinging Yamato once more, clashing it against Rebellion.

Dante holstered Ivory, using both hands to clash his claymore against the longsword.

Once again they broke the clash, swinging again to clash a second time. The two went at it once more, clashing a grand total of twelve times before managing to slice each other much like their first fight.

Vergil immediately through a punch with Beowulf at Dante, hitting the blade Rebellion instead.

Dante used it to shield him, though it did make his feet slide, making him go back a bit.

Vergil clinched his fist, his eyes narrowing as they stare directly at his brother who charged forward at him.  
Slashes moving at an extreme speed surrounded the devil, protecting him from anything coming near. A blue sphere also surrounded him as he gripped Yamato tightly, slowly sheathing it.  
"You will not forget this devil's power." he closed his eyes as he spoke to Dante. His voice turned more demonic sounding, almost as though it was a hiss and echoed. " **You are not worthy as my opponent.** "

Dante stopped charging, stepping backwards. He chuckled, pulling out his twin pistols. "Come on, bro. Show me what you've got!"

The blue sphere faded, the slashes stop circling, and the blue coated devil took on his demonic form.  
He was gone in an instant, appearing before Dante before unleashing a flurry of slashes from Yamato with a demonic yell.

The red coated hunter was sliced by nearly every hit, powering through with determination. He blocked some swings with Rebellion, fazing only very little at the other incoming slashes.  
He pulled a sawed off, double barrel shotgun from his coat, pointing at his twin brother, firing both barrels directly at the blue devil.

Vergil did not stumble from the shotgun. If he were in human form then it would've no doubt blown him backwards. His head was looking to the side, but he slowly turned back, staring to Dante with his pale green eyes.

With the sound of lightning crashing, Dante had transformed. His skin went silver, his eyes glowing a light red on his now demonic face. His coat looked as if it had become a reptile's skin on him.

Vergil let out a demonic chuckle, seeing his brother had embraced his demon half.

Abigale stepped back further, her eyes becoming wider as she watched the two brothers battle it out, unleashing their demon sides. So much was happening at such a fast speed that it was nearly impossible to know what was happening, who was winning.

Finally, both exited their demon forms at the same time, slicing each other on the side at that exact moment, causing them to nearly fall.

The young woman in violet ran forward then. "Stop! This is madness!" She yelled at them both.

Dante slowly stood, his breaths being heavy and quick. "Sorry, but this is no place for a little girl!"

Vergil stood as well, his hair had fell in front of his eyes once more, though he put it back into place quickly. "Abigale, leave."

She shakes her head, refusing. Before she got her next words out, clapping began to echo throughout the room, originating from the door.

All three turn their attention to the door, two being surprised to see the man in black, Arkham. His wounds were entirely healed. "I could never have imagined this going so perfectly."

"This is a family matter. Go away, or there's gonna be consequences!" Dante spoke up.

"Arkham?" Abigale was in shock, stepping backwards towards the brothers.

Vergil narrowed his eyes, not saying one word.

He took a few steps towards the three. "Wondering why the mechanism isn't working, Vergil?" he spoke up. "It's because you lack one thing."

"How are you standing here, Arkham?" the blue devil asked him.

"Mundus has granted me strength. I made a deal with the demon king. I offered to unseal Hell, allow him to be free to take over this world with his armies. In return he would allow me to keep Sparda's power, to become a devil, a general in his armies." His different colored eyes seemed to glow at this moment. "I had to insure all three of you made it here."

Dante rolled his eyes. "Great. A human trying to become a demon." he points Rebellion to him. "Send Mundus my regards after we send you to hell!"

"You are the lowest of scum!" Vergil charged him, swinging Yamato with a yell, shocked to see Arkham caught the blade with his fingers.

"You've been through quite a lot these past few moments, haven't you, Vergil? You could've killed me so easily with Yamato if you were in top condition." He sent Vergil flying back with a push.

Dante pulled his guns from their holsters, opening fire at Arkham, his eyes widening when he sees Arkham manage to utilize a good bit of speed to move out of the way, punching the red hunter in the chest to send him flying back as well.

Arkham turned to Abigale then, stepping towards her. "Perhaps you're wondering your purpose in all this? I knew you were only human, so I feared your death likely. I needed you. You hold the blood of the mortal priestess Sparda sacrificed to seal the gateway. Your blood is the final key."

She looked as though she was more shocked. Her hand went to her katana, unsheathing it in an attempt to defend herself, but in a flash her katana was out of her hand and she hit the floor, her own blade going through her side, causing her blood to fill the cracks within the floor as well, breaking the final seal.

Vergil's eyes went wide, his expression turned to one that showed rage.

Dante gained a shocked expression, though it turned into a slight bit of anger as well.

Both twins ran at Arkham with a yell, swinging their blades, hitting nothing but each other's devil arms after Arkham had seemingly warped out of their way.

"The gateway to Hell is open now, sons of Sparda. What do you think will happen now? Let's welcome chaos."

Vergil and Dante were both struck by an incoming kick as the center of the room began to glow red, rising up through the center of the entire tower.  
The twins went over the edge, hitting the fallen Abigale on the way. The three fell to the bottom as the entire building shook.

Vergil hit the floor that immediately crumbled, making him fall into a pit of darkness before he could get his strength back.

There was nothing but darkness. All was cold and black.


	18. Chapter 17: Inner Demon

_I had no idea it would go the way it had. While I had suspected Arkham's intentions, I had never expected him to be working with Mundus, that he had granted him power.  
Was that the end? Abigale was gone. I had failed once again. Mundus took someone else from me, and now he was trying to bestow what is rightfully mine to another.  
_

 _I wondered if everything would've been different if I had gone another way, if it was my fault for not ensuring Arkham met a swift end.  
I got passed my foolishness quickly. It was Mundus. I needed that power now more than ever. I needed to destroy him for everything he had done no matter the cost._

 _Might controls everything. Without strength you cannot protect anything, let alone yourself..._

* * *

" _Vergil..."_

" _Vergil."_

" _Vergil!"_

 _The son of Sparda opened his eyes slowly, seeing his blonde haired mother looking down at him, smiling. "Your father and Dante are waiting for you."_

 _Vergil raised his head, looking to see a bed beneath him, yet his clothes were the same, dirtied blue coat and black vest. "Where am I?"_

" _You're late. You know your father hates it when one of you is late. He expects it from Dante, but never he expected it from you." She responded, stepping away from him._

 _Slowly he rose up, moving his hand to his head, rubbing it a moment. His eyes narrow when he realized he was home.  
He stood, walking towards the door without saying another word._

* * *

 _He passes by everything within the home, seeing it's all just how it used to be before the tragedy.  
Vergil remembered everything before waking up here, though he was currently questioning if he had died, was dreaming, or this was all some form of illusion. Despite this being what he wanted back, he knew that he had to escape, to go back to the real world and claim what he believed belonged to him, and make Arkham and Mundus pay for what they had done.  
Finally he had exited, setting his blue eyes onto his twin and red, and his father._

" _You're late." Sparda told him with a stern face and deep voice._

 _Vergil stepped forward. "And what exactly am I late for?"_

 _Sparda only looked to him, sighing. "Training. We've been waiting for a long time."_

 _Vergil almost called this illusion out, but he decided to wait. "What sort of training?"_

" _You both will fight." The father responded, crossing his arms._

 _Finally he couldn't wait any longer. "This is all ridiculous. I am no fool. I will not play your games." He turned to look at Dante, his attention fully focusing on him when he saw something strange happen._

 _Dante's eyes began to turn blue, his figure a pure black, and slowly he became almost like the shape of Vergil's demon form, even pulling a shadow Yamato from the sheath on it's arm._

 _Vergil looked back to Sparda, only seeing his father had entirely vanished, leaving him to face this shadow version of himself alone.  
He narrows his eyes yet again, pulling the real Yamato from it's sheath.  
The son of Sparda made a flurry of quick swings, surprised to see none made any hit on the shadow despite swinging before the move was made._

 _The shadow was faster than Vergil, swings went everywhere in an instant. The copy was nowhere to be seen, but slashes were appearing all over the blue coated devil._

 _He refused to give in. Despite his wounds, he stood his ground, gritting his teeth._

 _When he finally saw the shadow reappear he had made a quick attempt to punch it through the chest with Beowulf, yet his fist clashed against this dark entity's fist, sending holy light and darkness everywhere._

 _The shadow Yamato went through his stomach, it was so similar to the stab he himself did to Dante in their first fight._

 _Vergil's eyes went wide. He had a hard time getting any words to escape his mouth. Slowly, he fell to the ground after the shadow was pulled from him.  
He did not understand why that hurt so much more than anything his twin through at him. Perhaps it was dark magic? That's what Vergil believed.  
He struggles to rise, groaning out of pain before looking up to the shadow._

 _It walks towards the devil, preparing another swing. "_ _ **The darkness within you is great. You are unable to overcome it. You cannot defeat your own darkness like your brother is capable of.**_ _" A strange voice said, though it sounded like his own._

 _His eyes shut, a smile growing on his face. "My brother defeated his darkness?" He slowly rose up, sheathing Yamato, realizing what this was. "I don't defeat my darkness. I don't deny my heritage. I embrace it. Embrace the dark."_

 _When those words escaped his mouth, the shadow swung it's blade, trying to remove Vergil's head from his body, yet it turned into a dark mist just before impact._

 _Vergil's eyes open slowly. "I do not fear it, I utilize it. I need it to use my full power. My power... shall be absolute."_

 _Slowly, the dark mist flew into the blue devil. He had never fully embraced his dark power within until now. He believed that it was foolish to fight it, but wise to embrace it._

* * *

 _It was in a flash that images flashed before the devil's eyes.  
_

 _He witnessed the events of his life, the death of his mother, being found by Rian and Abigale, training at a young age, training Abigale, Rian's death, and the fight with Phantom._

 _Vergil didn't feel much as he witnessed these events, or most. The only that really fazed him was his mother's death._

 _More began to appear.  
Past conversations with his childhood friend were witnessed, the fight with Beowulf, Arkham's approach, Abigale's return, the twins reunion, and the fight between the twins._

 _Vergil didn't realize it, but the scenes were starting to show none of the the things in between, only what furthered his quest for power as if that was more important._

 _Arkham's fake death, the second twin battle, but finally one that was more than furthering his quest for power. He witnessed Arkham defeat Abigale. He saw Arkham kick both he and Dante off the tower, and he saw himself fall into the black abyss._

* * *

His eyes open, seeing he was located within the entrance he used to enter the tower. He lets out a deep breath, wondering whether that was a dream, or an actual event that happened. He was unsure of most, but almost certain the last bit was a dream. He wondered why he saw all of those events, all of those memories.  
Slowly, he rises up, his eyes narrowing before he stood, looking to his fist that he clinched. "Arkham..." He spoke lowly, ready to tear the former ally to shreds for what he had done.  
Despite showing little to no emotion, he was deeply saddened and angered over the loss of his friend.

Something within felt much different. He felt as if he had more control over Yamato, more skill with it than ever before...

* * *

(I typed most of this last night, not sure if I was happy with it. I decided to just leave it and look over it this morning and decide.

See, I may not need to explain. You all may get it already, but I will either way, just in case.

Dante in DMC3 fights that shadow version of himself, and with this I kind of had the idea "What if that was Dante's darkness? He's capable of defeating his own darkness." Alright, but Vergil is not. Vergil cannot beat his own darkness, but he doesn't want to. He embraces it, believing it makes him stronger, and allows him more power with Yamato.

I don't know. Just a thought I had that I kind of wanted to go with. I hope it isn't confusing lol.

In response to a question...

I don't know. I would kind of like to touch on DMC4. It's definitely something I've thought on. I'm not sure if it should go in this story, or be a new one though. I'm still pretty new here. Should it be a new story connecting to this, or just in this same one? I'm unsure on that...

Either way... Enjoy, and thank you for the comments!)


	19. Chapter 18: Path to Power

The son of Sparda had made his way back up the tower, moving through the twists and turns, dispatching the few demons along the way with ease.  
He only focused on his goal now. There was nothing holding him back from anything, nothing to worry about anymore. That's what he thought at least.

He slowly opens the door to the library, stopping when he heard the voice of his twin in red.

"Don't worry. I'll make things right."

"..Why do you care so much now?" A second voice asked, a woman that Vergil recognized solely by voice.

There was silence at first. "Many years ago my dad separated our world from the demons. As you know, my brother is trying to undo that spell and turn everything into demon land. At first I didn't give a damn. But now, thanks to you, I know what's right."

"Dante... Are you.. going to kill him? Vergil?"

There was silence once more. "I have to stop him." was all he added.

Vergil didn't move an inch, not until Dante moved on. He stepped out after he heard another door shut, laying eyes on Abigale.

She leaned up against the wall, bandages wrapped around her side. Her green eyes widen slightly. "Vergil?"

He took a few steps towards her, relieved to see she lived. He noticed her skin was pale from blood loss. He still gave an emotionless expression. "You should go. The way towards the exit should be clear. When you get your strength back, leave this place." he turns to the same door Dante had gone through.

She closed her eyes. "Please, let Sparda's power go. Help your brother stop Arkham, and then let it go."

Vergil didn't give much of a reply, he only closed his eyes before turning back to the door.

Abigale sighed after hearing the door shut again. All she could do was hope that he listened to her words and would join forces with Dante...

* * *

Once he had approached the gateway to Hell itself at the top of the tower, he narrowed his eyes. He didn't say a word, only leaped up, into the portal.  
On the other side, he landed in what appeared to be a bright world that was beautiful. The sky was white, the floor he stood on was also white.

Vergil gazed around, seeing the surroundings. The floor he stood on seemed to be a large path, yet this seemed to be the only floor in the entire area. The rest was just a white sky, even below him.  
Slowly he steps forward, surprised to see what greeted him on the pathway. This beast he had fought once in the past stepped forward, lava being left in it's wake.

"We meet again, son of Sparda." the giant spider made of rock and magma spoke. Phantom stood there, taking up a good part of the walkway.

Vergil had nothing to say. He took Yamato off his side.

"Do you think me not worthy to respond?" A laugh was heard as he took a few steps forward.

"Stand aside." the blue coated devil finally said.

"We have no intention of doing that." Phantom opened his mouth, shooting a fireball from it at Vergil.

He rolled out of the way, his eyes narrowing as he saw multiple giant spiders behind Phantom, though they weren't as large and were made of rock.  
It was sudden that he moved, becoming a blue blur that flew by the rock spiders, slashes going through each he got close to, making the split perfectly, being obliterated in an instant.  
He finally became visible, turning to face Phantom. "Do you not remember our first fight?"

"I remember it all too well." it took a few steps towards Vergil.

"You will not stop me, Phantom. I will cut you down swifter than last time." Vergil points Yamato to the demon.

"I don't doubt your power, son of Sparda. Seeing your strength has grown brings me to make you an offer."

Vergil kept his emotionless expression, his eyes narrowing slightly. "What form of offer?"

"You wish to destroy Mundus, the king of Hell. Someone must take his place after that. You'll need more than just your blade to destroy him."

"What are you getting at?" the son of Sparda asked, growing impatient.

"You'll need an army to combat his. Demons are superior to humans, wouldn't you agree?" Phantom explained.

Vergil lowers Yamato. "So you would betray Mundus only because you believe me more powerful, is that it?" If this were the truth, Vergil would've cut him down once more in an instant.

"Should there be another reason? Mundus is weak. He fears you and your twin." the second his words were out, his head fell into two pieces after a slash went through.

He slowly sheaths Yamato, seeing Phantom fade away once more. "I don't have time for traitors." He then walked forward, further down the path.

The end was near.

* * *

(Another short one... Sorry about that. I guess I should have thought a bit more or something, but this was all I had for ideas.

I do know what the next two chapters are. I hope they will be enjoyed. I'm very sorry if this was shorter than people hoped, I'm also sorry if it wasn't too interested to you guys.

I hope to have the next one up soon, and I hope it'll grab your attention. Thank you for reading and commenting. It means a lot.)


	20. Chapter 19: Arkham

"Staring at the image of your own father, how does it feel?" Arkham asked. He had taken on the form of Sparda himself after obtaining the Force Edge in combination with power granted to him by Mundus.

"It's like staring int a backed up toilet." Dante pulled Rebellion off his back, looking around at the area that was nothing but purple.

It looked as though there was a hole in the center of the purple floor that appeared to made of tendrils as Vergil's blue eyes look around. He had fallen from above, landing on a purple pillar. He observed the scene for now, remaining unseen.

"You still jest after seeing this?" the former ally of Vergil's began to transform slowly. He became something that took up a lot of space, something with four large wings. It had a demonic, black and red body with blue, visible, glowing veins coursing through it's body. Nine eyes appeared onto it's face that glow, a mouth filled with large, razor sharp teeth.

"Dude, my father wasn't so hideous! Can't you tell by looking at me?" The red twin raised Rebellion, looking at himself in the reflection off of the blade as he smiled. Finally, he pointed the sword back at Arkham. "You really should stop poking your nose in other families business."

It's massive hand came down at Dante, trying to crush him. It was pure black with massive, razor sharp claws on it's four fingers. A laugh was heard. Arkham's voice had become a much more twisted, demonic one.

The youngest twin quickly leaps out of it's path, pulling Ivory from it's holster. He turned in mid-air, opening fire with his pistol once Arkham was in his sights.

Six tendrils shoot from the beasts back, shooting straight at Dante, following his every move. These were all sliced in half perfectly before hitting the red twin however, each falling to the ground.

Vergil slowly sheathed Yamato, looking to the demon Arkham had become, getting a good look at it. He realized it was as though half of it's body was in the ground. He saw no legs.

"What? No!" The opponent yelled after seeing Vergil.

"I've come to retrieve my power. You can't handle it." He jumped from the purple pillar he stood on, pointing Yamato at Dante the second his feet touched the ground.

"Look at you. Making this big dramatic entrance and stealing my spotlight." He joked, looking to the blade at his chest.

"Well, you don't possibly believe he should be our main event now do you?" the dark slayer pointed Yamato at Arkham then, sending one of the tendrils back at him that was quickly reattached to it's back.

"Now that you mention it..." the young devil hunter turned to Arkham. "I think you're right." He began to walk towards Arkham, holstering Ivory as he did. Once he was closer, he pointed Rebellion to him once more.

Vergil stepped towards him side by side with his brother. He did not lower Yamato.

"You think you can stop me? I have the power of your father!" He screamed at the twins.

"You should realize that you cannot fully awaken the power of Sparda." the blue coated devil spoke.

"Just like old times." Dante said to Vergil, looking at his twin with his blue eyes.

Vergil looked back at him, bring Yamato down to his right, knocking Rebellion aside before charging at his opponent with a yell.

The red coated hunter quickly followed, charging with a yell of his own.

Arkham threw tendrils at both twins, hoping to pierce through them in an attempt to defend himself.

Vergil used his extreme speed to be on top of one incoming tendril in an insant, becoming a blue blur as he ran on it, slicing all others coming his way in an instant.  
He sliced Arkham's left arm off, sending a purple substance flying from the wound after he landed on the purple floor behind the opponent.

Dante sliced one tendril in half with Rebellion, stabbing the demonic blade into another, causing it too sling him up into the air when it raised itself in an instant.  
"Woo!" the hunter shouted, performing a flip through the air. He placed both hands onto Rebellion's handle, bringing it down with tremendous force that sliced right through the beasts right arm, sending more of the same colored substance.  
He stood beside Vergil after landing on his feet.

What appeared to be a red shield surrounded Arkham as he roared. It protected him from the sons of Sparda as he healed. It looked as though his arms were growing back in their place.

Demons began to rise up from the floor as though it was liquid, but it was indeed solid.  
They almost look like purple fish that are the size of an average person. Razor sharp teeth filled their mouths, and they begin to swim within the floor around the sons of Sparda.

Dante placed Rebellion onto his back before pulling out two blades. One was blue with wind coming off of it while the other red with flames. Two small heads of the blades color were on the handle. These were Agni and Rudra.

Vergil placed Yamato back into it's sheath, Beowulf manifesting onto his fists after he places the sword to his side.

The fish like demons came at the twins, leaping, biting, as well as just trying to ram into them. There were countless amounts of them.

The red twin began to swing his blades to the left and right, slicing all in his path, sending waves of flame and wind at other opponents to deal even more damage. He then places the two together at the handles, spinning afterwards to cut down any near.

The dark slayer punched one through the stomach when it jumped at him, absorbing it in holy light. He performed another punch, striking one in the face, and then lastly he did a spinning kick with a yell that hit a few in front of him.  
Finally, he brings his fist down to the floor, striking it hard to send holy light all around him, engulfing any in it's path.

The twins quickly change back to Yamato and Rebellion at nearly the exact same time, now beginning to slay all demons coming at them faster than before, showing off their own quite different styles of fighting.  
The one in blue was fast, calm, and so powerful while the one in red was strong, stylish, and yet so powerful as well.  
The two cut down all opponents as though they were nothing.

Arkham's arm had regenerated, his shield falling the second they had.  
He swung his arm, managing to grab Dante with a bit of surprise, though the fingers were quickly sliced off, allowing Dante to be free.

Vergil had helped his brother. He looked to him. "Must you screw everything up, Dante? Don't be foolish and-" Vergil was then grabbed immediately after he had prepared to get moving.

This time, Dante moved in, throwing Rebellion at the beasts arm.

It's wrist was sliced by the spinning blade from Dante, it's hand now severed, freeing the blue devil.

"You were saying?" Dante gained a slight smile on his face before running to grab Rebellion from where it had landed.

Vergil now felt annoyed. His eyes narrow as he stood back up. "Nevermind."

The twins charged forward with their blades, each ending up on an opposite side of Arkham, and each beginning to rapidly cut right into him repeatedly.  
Countless slices came from Rebellion and Yamato, cutting his sides all to bits before each twin stabbed their blades into it, and with a push they sent their blades into the beast, going all the way through to the other side.

Dante caught Yamato when it came through on his end, now using it to continue his flurry.

Vergil caught Rebellion, now continuing much like his twin was.

Eventually the two make leaps to the front of the demon, both giving slashes all the way across Arkham as they did.  
The twins then jumped off of the shoulders, performing backflips before landing side by side. They toss their blades back to the other.

"How is this possible!?" Arkham screamed.

Dante pulled out Ebony and Ivory after placing his sword onto his back, but Ivory was knocked from his hand by a tendril from Arkham.

Vergil caught the pistol, raising it, pointing it at Arkham. He looked to it, feeling it was improper to use such a weapon, finding it something a true warrior shouldn't use. Despite his belief, he decided to say "I'll try it your way for once." to Dante.

The red hunter smiled. "Remember what we say?"

A smile appeared on Vergil's face as well.

The two immediately went back to back. Ebony was turned sideways, the barrel meeting Ivory's.  
"Jackpot." the twins said at the same time, both opening fire.

The bullets transformed into two large orbs, one blue, the other red. The two shots left trails in their wake before coming together, merging before striking Arkham.

The beast began to be explode, parts of him being obliterated. "No! I have the power of Sparda!" He yelled before finally exploding into dark energy that began to clear.

Vergil threw Ivory back to his twin. "Not very classy for someone's dying words." he said, looking to the clearing energy, seeing the Force Edge that contained Sparda's power as well as his and his brother's amulet fall into the hole in the center of the room. It was then that the devil's eyes widen before he runs after the blade and amulets, leaping into the hole after them.

Dante caught his gun, holstering both. His eyes went wide when he saw what his brother was after. He chased after him, leaping into the hole as well.


	21. Chapter 20: Sons of Sparda

As the two fell deeper into Hell, they grab their own amulets on the way down through this darkness.

The Force Edge landed, stabbing into the ground that water was swiftly passing over.

Vergil landed, gripping his amulet tightly. He looks up to the Force Edge with his blue eyes, rolling forward towards it with determination.

Dante ran to it after getting to his feet, though he was not fast enough. He watched his brother pull the blade from the ground.

The blue coated devil stared to the blade holding his father's power. He had finally claimed it, the blade he felt he needed. His goal was obtained, but he then looked to Dante, seeing him hold his amulet. "Give that to me." he demanded, holding his hand out.

The devil hunter looks to his brother before placing the amulet into his coat pocket. "No way. You've got your own."

"Well I want yours too." the oldest spoke, lowering his hand. His eyes noticed the water was falling from a cliff, a waterfall.

Dante looked, seeing the water go off a cliff behind Vergil, into darkness, forming another waterfall. "And what are you gonna do with all that power?"

Vergil's eyes look down the second his brother asked him that. He realized that he planned to destroy Mundus with it, but he realized that he had no plans after that. He asked himself the same question he was just asked. _What will I do with this power?_

"No matter how hard you try, you're never gonna be as strong as father." the red hunter finished.

This struck a nerve. The blue devil's eyes look up, a slight bit of anger clear on his face. "You're wasting time!" he yelled, charging at his younger brother, swinging Force Edge.

Dante grabbed the Force Edge by it's blade, causing blood to leak from his hand, down the blade. He swung Rebellion at the same time, seeing Vergil had caught Rebellion the same way he had caught Force Edge.  
"We are the sons of Sparda. Within each of us flows his blood, his soul!" Both were pushed back by each other.

Vergil slid backwards, gripping the Force Edge tightly.

"And now... my soul says that it wants to stop you!" Dante yelled, pointing Rebellion to Vergil after getting his footing. He knew he had to keep Vergil from this. Keep him from leaving Hell open, and keep him from losing himself in his lust for power.

Vergil began to laugh at Dante's words. He wasn't going to let anyone, not even Dante stand in his way. "Unfortunately our souls are at odds, brother." he raised his fist, clinching it slowly. "I need more power!"  
It was almost as if Abigale's words were forgotten, or he didn't care anymore. Perhaps it was too late. Maybe Vergil is already lost.

"And we're supposed to be twins..." he lowered his blade, nearly losing all hope of saving his twin.

"Twins... right."

Dante rushed towards his twin with a yell, swinging Rebellion vertically once he had gotten close.

Vergil swung the Force Edge horizontally, causing the two claymores to clash together.

The two clashed their blades a second time then, though they looked to each other afterwards instead of continuing the attacks.

Blue, transparent blades began to manifest at Vergil's sides before launching themselves at his twin at an extreme speed.

The devil hunter rolled to avoid the first two, his blade swinging to destroy the second pair, and the third pair was jumped over.  
With a spin, Dante came down with Rebellion at Vergil, clashing it with Force Edge once more.

The blue coated devil showed no signs of ceasing. In fact, the look in his eyes showed that he would unleash all of his might in this battle.  
With a push, he sent his twin back before pushing his sword forward as he charged forth, becoming a blue blur.

Dante did the same with Rebellion, turning him into a red blur. He let out a yell of his own.

They went by each other, piercing each other across the side.  
As they ended up on opposite side, they turned to each other, one reaching for Yamato, the other only placing both hands on Rebellion.

Vergil was behind Dante in a flash, Yamato unsheathed but then sheathed after appearing. "Stand aside!" Vergil yelled as slashes appeared everywhere in the path he took, this includes where his brother stood.

A slice appeared on Dante's leg and chest, but he dodged the rest by performing a backflip. He ended up in front of his blue brother, swinging Rebellion, clashing it with Yamato.

Vergil hadn't even unsheathed it, but it clashed with his brother.

The two began a rapid succession of swings, one so much faster and intense than ever before.  
Swings were clashing with Rebellion before Vergil even made the move.  
Rebellion somehow managed to block for the most part, though some got through. Most blows that got through allowed Dante to get a strike in as well.  
There were so many clashes that it was impossible to count how many had happened, but more were happening and the speed was increasing.

The clash broke when Yamato was sheathed, the holy magic of Beowulf flying as the gauntlet Vergil wore clashed with something that gave off a cold temperature.

Dante held Nunchucks in his hands, though in the icy set were three instead of two. Cerberus had been unveiled.  
He did a spin, keeping the icy weapon in his hand as he came away from Vergil, though he came right back after launching off the ground, spinning sideways in the air, preparing to bring the three ends of Cerberus down on his brother.

Vergil raised his right arm, allowing the three to clash against the gauntlet of holy power, forcing the three chains of the icy weapon to wrap around his arm. The devil used his might and this event to bring his arm down after he turned around and let out a yell, making his brother hit the floor, sending water flying everywhere.

The hunter in red was quick to get back on his feet as the chains came loose.

Vergil threw a punch at his twin with his holy weapon, but he missed as he expected to.

Dante sent Cerberus forward as he jumped out of the way, causing one chain to go around Vergil's arm, the other striking him hard across the side.

The devil in blue also had a plan however. He willingly took Dante's strike before doing a flip, making his twin fall to the water again.  
Vergil attempts to bring a heavy punch down with all his strength on Dante.

He grabbed Vergil's arm with his fists after losing hold of Cerberus. His face looked determined as he held the blow back with all his strength. After a moment, he sent a kick to Vergil's stomach, making him stumble.  
Dante then pulled Agni and Rudra from his arsenal.

Vergil quickly got his footing. He pulled the Force Edge off his back as well as Yamato from it's sheath, wielding each blade much like Dante was at this moment.

The twins charge to each other at extreme speeds, swinging the blades when they got close.  
The four swords continuously slash, sending darkness, fire, wind, and slashes faster than the eye can see, yet some slashes get through on both sides.  
Eventually the speed had become so high that neither brother were clashing blades, they were only slicing each other at extreme speeds. This made the water beneath them fill with blood.  
Finally both of them stumbled backwards once the four blades struck each other.

Vergil had cuts all across him, though they began to regenerate at a quick rate.  
Slowly, he places Force Edge onto his back.  
"You will not stop me, Dante..." his voice began to turn into a much higher pitched, demonic, eerie one that would send chills down a person's spine. " **All who stand in my way will fall.** " and with that, he entered his demon form.  
In an instant Vergil disappeared after looking as though he dashed in three directions at one time.

Dante gained a surprised look, though that quickly changed when he saw countless slashes begin to appear everywhere, quickly.  
He tried his best to dodge, but it was impossible to escape them all. He was given deep slashes across the leg, both arms, chest, and even back. If he had not made the dodging attempt he did, this would've been much more fatal.

Vergil reappeared after the slashes did their job and faded, but he was far from finished.  
It was as if he had warped, appearing in front of Dante. He swung Yamato, vanished, appeared to Dante's side, swinging again. He continuously appeared and slash his brother from all sides, not showing any mercy.

The youngest twin was forced to take all of the torture. He grits his teeth, powering through every single blow. Finally, he transformed into his demon state, grabbing the blade of Yamato with his fist. He holds it tightly as he slings Vergil over his head, slamming him against the ground.  
He let go of the blade, pulling Rebellion off his back now.

The dark slayer rose up quickly. His pale eyes stared directly into Dante's red ones.

Once again, the two went at it once again. Their blades flew everywhere, clashing, and slicing. Their demonic forms made this flurry faster and each blow stronger than ever before.  
It swiftly became the sight of just red and blue rapidly clashing due to the speed of the two twins.  
It took time, but at long last the flurry ended, the brothers each getting one last strike in on the other as they went on opposite sides.

Vergil nearly fell to the floor after exiting his demon form. He looked to see his regeneration had slowed significantly. He had pushed himself to the limit.

Dante was in no better condition. He did stumble, but caught himself. He went into his human self, seeing blood fall from his wounds. "Just... just like old times..." he turned to see his brother.

The oldest twin had no response to that statement. He turned to face Dante as he sheathed Yamato, though the shaking of the ground broke his silence. "The gateway is closing Dante..."

He raised Rebellion once again. "Then let's finish this, Vergil." he said in a weak tone.

The oldest brother looked to the water, getting conflicting thoughts as of now. He thought about speaking once more, but instead he pulled the Force Edge off his back weakly.

The two run at each other, preparing to swing their blades when close enough. Yells were let out, and finally swings were made.  
Only one swing landed, the other was a miss on purpose.

Dante had sent Rebellion through Vergil with a swing that would cleave a normal person in half. He nearly fell once more, but managed to keep his footing.

Vergil purposefully swung over Dante. He couldn't bring himself to kill his own brother. Deep down, he truly did care. The Force Edge fell from his hand, landing into the ground behind him.  
After the fatal wound slowly healed, he reached his hand down into the water after falling to his knees. He pulled his amulet from it after it had fallen from his neck in this final attack.

The red hunter turned back to his brother, seeing he had let the Force Edge go, and that he had healed from the strike.

The oldest son of Sparda rose up, turning to his brother. He held the amulet close and tightly as he stepped backwards towards the cliff. "No one can have this, Dante. It's mine. It belongs to a son of Sparda."

Quickly, the youngest ran to his brother, putting his sword on his back.

Vergil pointed Yamato right at Dante's chest after unsheathing it in an instant, putting a stop to his advance. "Leave me and go if you don't want to be trapped in the demon world." he continued to stumble back, getting right at the edge of the cliff.

"What about you?" he asked, a look of sadness forming.

"I'm staying. This place was our father's home." he took one final step, sending himself to fall backwards off the cliff, towards the darkness below.

Dante's mouth went wide, he reached his hand forward, though he quickly thought of something.  
Cerberus came off his back and into his hand, this he through forward, two of the chains wrapping around the blade of Yamato, stopping his brother's fall.

Vergil looked surprised. He looks down to the darkness of the demon world below, then up to Dante. "Let me go, Dante!"

With all his strength he tried to pull Vergil up. "What do ya think this is going to accomplish? Trying to make a dramatic exit just like your entrance, huh?"

The blue devil thought about letting go of Yamato, but this was something he could not bring himself to do. He closed his blue eyes. "You joke now of all times? Why are you doing this?"

It took him a moment to reply, but finally "What kind of question is that? You can't be that blind. After all, you did the same thing." Tapping into his demon form,he brought Vergil up, getting his hand onto his brother to get him back on the ground.

Vergil opened his eyes, he slowly sheathed Yamato as he witnessed Dante change into his human form. He didn't have much to say, his emotion to this was hard to tell. "Let's go." was the only thing he did say before walking towards the exit.

Dante followed his brother. He did not speak another word either. As he passed by it, he gazed to the Force Edge. Deciding it best not to simply leave it in the middle of Hell, he pulled it from the ground to take with him.

* * *

(I tried my hardest to make this chapter. I started working on it the day I posted the previous chapter. I spent days making sure things were how I wanted them to be in the story.

I hope this will be enjoyed. I have one last thing to do, and I hope you'll enjoy where this will go, how it finishes, and what I do next. I do plan on going all the way to DMC4, but I'm still debating a thing or two.

Either way... Enjoy.)


	22. Devils Never Cry

Vergil and Dante walked out of the tower, slowly approaching the street. They had not said anything to each other on the way, but nothing needed to be said.

Abigale sat on some of the rubble, her eyes widening, a smile forming as well. She was happy to see both had walked out of the tower.

The blue twin kept walking past her, stopping once his back was turned to both. His eyes close as he places the tip of the sheathed Yamato onto the ground. The wind blows his hair and coat.

The woman in violet looked to them both. "Is it over?"

"For now, but they'll be back." Dante sighed, crossing his arms.

Vergil took one hand off of his blade, moving it to the necklace around his neck. He raises it, looking down to it.

"Mundus is probably crying after we brought Arkham down like he was nothing." Dante chuckled slightly.

"Devils never cry." Vergil spoke softly, lowering his amulet before looking to the horizon and the rising sun.

Abigale looked to her childhood friend. "Devil may cry. I've seen one cry."

The red twin turned his attention to her once again. "Well aren't you a tough one then?"

The blue devil slowly turned to them, his eyes looking to Abigale. He knew Dante wouldn't realize what she meant, but he did.

She looked back to him with her green eyes, a smile forming on her face.

Dante began to feel as if he were in the way. He raised an eyebrow. "Am I interrupting something here?" he asked.

"Not at all, brother." he slowly waled towards his younger brother. "Abigale is a childhood friend of mine if you were unaware." he spoke, keeping his emotionless expression.

Dante smiled a bit. "Well you sure know how to attract them." he chuckled slightly before raising Ebony, causing the head of a demon to explode into this sand like substance after he pulled the trigger. He never turned his head to the side to look at it.

Vergil placed his hand onto Yamato's handle, turning to face the small army of demons. "This may be fun."

Abigale tried to stand to fight, but her injury kept her from doing so. She remained seated.

Dante quickly turned, pulling his other gun from his holster. "This is what I live for!" a smile formed on his face. "I'm absolutely crazy about it!"

"Would you please at least grow up a little?" Vergil said to his brother, placing two fingers on his forehead.

Yamato was unsheathed, guns were fired, and demons were slaughtered.

* * *

 _What more is there to tell? I believe you know the rest. Dante rounded up the last of the demons. He finally decided to name his business 'Devil May Cry' thanks to Abigale._

 _I traveled back to Fortuna, waiting for the day Mundus' armies would come from Hell. I knew I needed to be ready, to become stronger still. I began to read more on Sparda, learn what the people of Fortuna believed, and thought that one day I might even challenge Dante to another game for the Force Edge.  
My quest was far from over._

 _As for Abigale, well, she went to Fortuna as well. Whether it was due to it being near where she once lived, or if it was because she wished to go where I went was unclear to me._

 _There is nothing left of this tale for me to tell, or at least not now. Perhaps it isn't mine to finish. I suppose time will tell. Until then my quest for strength will continue. I will not allow myself to be as weak as I was all those years ago..._

 _This is my story. The story of a son of Sparda._

* * *

Darkness fell onto Fortuna as the blue devil and the woman in violet stood at the window within a building, watching the sunset.

Abigale put her arm around Vergil, happy now that things were somewhat back to normal.

Vergil kept his emotionless expression on his face. He closed his eyes after a moment.

This was the end... For now.

* * *

(Not sure what most of you will think of this one... But either way, it's here.

Thank you guys so much for reading, commenting, and following. Honestly I'm not sure I would've kept going if it weren't for you all. I probably would've ended up dropping this... I'm glad I was able to get this far, and I hope to reach DMC4. I'm working some details out, but I think I can nail it.

If you've got any questions then feel free to ask. You guys mean a lot to me. Thank you so much for everything. Your comments have helped a lot as well considering, as stated before, I'm very nervous about writing anything.

I hope this was truly enjoyed... Once again... thank you all so much.

I can't figure out one thing though...  
When I get to DMC4 and continue (note it might take a little time for me to work story, characters, and it all out) should it be in a new story on here or new chapters in this one? I'm still pretty new here, and so I'm a little unsure on that...)


End file.
